


Queens

by Musical_Fangirl089



Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Finished, More newsies - Freeform, Original Character - Freeform, This story took way too long to write and it doesn't show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 00:56:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 28,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20282743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musical_Fangirl089/pseuds/Musical_Fangirl089
Summary: With the strike in full swing, The Newsies of Lower Manhattan need all the support they can get. So, they go around and ask for it. Only one group help them out. The newsies of Queens. And they have their own problems they're facing. Will everything end up okay? Or will the problems just be too tough to handle?(Currently editing)





	1. Paper ain’t broke but we sure is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet the Newsies of Queens. However, their normal routine quickly turns into one of the worst imaginable when they get their papers.

The pale sky slowly pulled the early morning sun into view and creating a stream of light into the quiet room filled with sleeping kids. It’s walls a simple white, with its floor just wooden. The bathroom door was left ajar as the bunk beds creaked with soft movements. Silently, the bedroom door opened and in walked a man. The man’s black hair was neatly gelled back and hidden by a hat. He wore some plain trousers, with a matching waistcoat over a white collared shirt. Although, the shirt was fading to a grey sort of colour with each passing day.

  
“Hey, rise an’ shine,” Came the man’s sweet and crisp voice which was much too chippy for so early. No kid responded to him, which he doubted they would, so he went around to each bunk and began poking the kids and raising his voice slightly. It worked out well, until he got to a certain bunk bed, one that belonged to a tall girl with dark brown hair tangled behind her and a blue bandanna wrapped tightly around her wrist. She refused to wake up.

  
“Come on, Blue. Time to carry the banner,” He shook her. She rolled over to face him with one eye open and a scowl.

  
“Touch me again an’ I’ll bite ya finger off.”

  
“Yeah, an’ I’ll have ya evicted,” He shrugged.

  
“Yous wouldn’t evict ya favourite, would ya Tommy?” Her scowl quickly changing to a cheeky grin before she fell off her bed. Quickly, her head popped up as laughter roared around her. “Ise meant ta do that.”

  
“Sure ya did,” Thomas replied, pulling the girl up. When Blue got to her feet, she quickly took a step back and walked to the bathroom, feeling Thomas’ eyes following her.

  
“Blue!” Came a young and slightly whiny voice. Blue walked over to see two boys, both about 15, arguing over the shower. The one who had called her over was slightly shorter than the other boy, with tousled black hair slightly covering his left eye. His faded brown shirt was untucked and his red suspenders hung loosely around his legs, still attached to his trousers. “Tell Loudmouth that Ise called the shower last night!”

  
“No way, an’ I still needs ta shower. Ise gotta stay clean!”

  
“Use the tub.”

  
“Wit’ everyone watchin’? Yous outta ya mind!”

  
“Boys! Boys!” Blue yelled, getting the two younger boys’ attention. “CandyMan called the shower last night, but Loudmouth can have it afta’, yeah?”  
“Yeah,” Both boys chorused, before the first boy, CandyMan, jumped into the shower. The other boy, Loudmouth, went to get his working outfit ready for when he left the shower, Blue ruffling his sandy, tangled hair as he passed her. Blue turned to see a girl dabbing her arm with a damp washcloth. The girl had her red hair down and had to keep trying to stop it getting in the way. Another kid, a boy with shaggy light brown hair, walked over and held her hair behind her whilst she continued dabbing her upper arm.

  
“Who’d ya soak?” The boy asked, beginning to braid her hair.

  
“Some idiot what thought it was okay ta yell at me when Ise was on me way back,” The girl replied.

  
“Ya get ‘im good?”

  
The girl turned to face the boy with a slightly sinister grin. “He limped away.”

  
“Roach, ya gonna get hurt if ya keeps this up,” Blue warned her. The girl simply shrugged back.

  
“Ise ain’t dead yet, am I Rags?”

  
“Can confirm, very much alive,” The boy grinned cheekily. With a roll of her eyes, Blue turned back into the bedroom. Thomas had long gone, and she felt her chest cave in slightly at that fact he didn’t say goodbye. But he’d be back, if she didn’t see him again that day, she’d see him in the morning, for sure. Instead, she went back to her bunk and started getting ready for work. Across from her were two boys, one was lacing up his boots whilst the other was talking to him. Both boys were on the young side, about 13.

  
“Hey, Laces. What’ya lacin’ ya boots wit’ today?” Blue asked the boy on the lower bunk who was lacing up his shoes.

  
“String,” He shrugged. “Not got money feh anythin’ creative Ise afraid.”

  
“Got any messages?” The boy on the top bunk asked Blue eagerly.

  
“Sorry Runner. Ise tell ya if Ise think o’ any. Whys don’t you explore Harlem today?” She suggested. The boy, Runner, flopped onto his bed with a loud huff.

  
“Ise explored every inch o’ Harlem! Can Ise go Jersey?”

  
“Don’t get ya-self hurt, ya hear?”

  
“I won’t!” Runner replied, sitting up eagerly before discussing his plan with Laces, leaning over the edge of his bunk.

  
“Hey!” Blue turned behind her to see two girls arguing over a cigar, one with curly ginger hair and the other with short black hair. The black haired girl was holding the cigar triumphantly over the ginger haired girl’s head as the ginger haired girl was much shorter.

  
“That’s my cigar!” The ginger girl yelled.

  
“You’ll steal anoder,” The black haired girl shrugged, before the ginger girl jumped onto the bed and yanked the cigar out of the other girl’s hand. The ginger girl was called Fox, whilst the other girl was called Stitches.

  
“Hey look, it’s bath time at the zoo,” Roach yelled as CandyMan left the shower. Loudmouth quickly bolted into the shower before anyone else could take it.  
“I thought that I’d surprise my motter,” CandyMan told them, pulling his shirt over his head.  
  


“If you can find her,” Stitches teased. The entire room turned to her with a scowl.

  
“Who asked you!?”

  
The group of newsies who were all ready to go, headed out the door to the living room and down the stairs. Rags, Roach and Stitches moved to the front with Blue before Rags spoke up.

  
“Hey, Blue. Papes ain’t sellin’ like before an’ wes need new sellin’ spots. Got any ideas?”

  
“Try Ravenswood or the harbour, there’s easy pickin’s guaranteed.”

  
Laces overheard their conversation and decided to put his two bits in as Loudmouth rushed to catch up, his hair still dripping wet.

  
“Try any banker, bum or barber. They almost all knows how ta read.”

  
“I smell money!” Fox yelled, fist bumping the air. Runner, who had unfortunately ended up next to her, almost fainted from the smell.

  
“You smell foul!”

  
“Met this girl last night,” Rags bragged to Loudmouth and Laces.

  
“Move your elbow!” Stitches yelled to Roach.

  
“Quiet down,” Thomas told them from his desk at the entrance, where he sat reading a book. Blue leaned against his window with a smirk.

  
“For a buck each we might.”

  
And with that, out all the newsies ran out. Chaos naturally came about as the group ran, leapt and yelled through the streets as Thomas leaned on his doorframe, watching them go.

  
“Ain’t it a fine life? Carryin’ the banner through it all!” They all yelled joyously as Rags pulled Stitches away from the road as a coach raced by. “A mighty fine life! Carryin’ the banner tough an’ tall! Every mornin’ wes goes where we wishes, wes as free as fishes, sure beats washin’ dishes! What a fine life! Carryin’ the banner home free all!”

  
“Where’s Scribbles?” Roach asked as they neared the girl in question’s house.

  
“She was out wit’ her fella last night,” Rags replied, “Probably went ta the tracks wit’ him an’ got back late.”

  
“Wished she’d actually hang out wit’ us ‘stead o’ usin’ us as a cover story,” Runner grumbled.

  
“Aw, someone got a crush,” Laces teased, pinching Runner’s cheeks until Runner shoved him off.

  
“I ain’t got no crush! Just she puts more money in poker.”

  
“Who’s playin’ poker wit’ the kid?” Blue yelled. Everyone quickly averted their gaze as Runner spoke up.

  
“How else am I gonna make money? Yous won’t let me sell.”

  
“Yous can’t sell, yous don’t know the first thing,” Fox told him.

  
“Do to! It takes a smile that spreads like butta! The kind that turns a lady’s head.”

  
“Nah,” Fox said, smacking him up the head before grabbing Roach. “It takes an orphan wit’ a stutter.”

  
“Who ain’t afraid to use his-” Fox was quickly cut off by Roach.

  
“Fist!” She yelled as everyone began causing chaos again as a tall redhead came barreling down the stairs of a nearby apartment building.

  
“Summer stinks an’ winters freezin’, when you works outdoors! Start up sweatin’ end up sneezin, in between it pours! Still it’s a fine life! Carryin’ the banner wit’ me chums. A mighty fine life, tossin’ out a freebie to the bums-”

  
“Hey!” The redhead yelled, earning the newsies attention and she pulled her newsie bag over her shoulder and ran towards them. “What’s the hold up? Waitin’ makes me antsy, I likes livin’ chancey!”

  
“Harlem to Delancey!” Everyone yelled back as they began their route to work again. “Ain’t it a fine life! Carryin’ the banner through the slums!”

  
The newsies gathered into a large group, looking up at where the day’s headline would be in a few short minutes.

  
“Hey look! They’re puttin’ up the headline!” Runner yelled.

  
“What’s it say?” Roach asked.

  
“You call that a headline?” Blue yelled.

  
“That won’t pay!” Scribbles exclaimed.

  
“I get better stories from the copper on the beat!” Fox said.

  
“So what’s your spot?” Laces turned to Stitches.

  
“I was gonna start wit’ 20-” Rags sighed.

  
“God it’s hot,” Loudmouth complained.

  
“But a dozen’ll be plenty,” Rages continued.

  
“Tell me how’m I gonna make ends meet?” They all yelled at the board. “You wanna move the next edition? Give us an earthquake or a war!”

  
“How ‘bout a crooked politician?” Runner suggested, before getting pushed around by the other.

  
“Ya nitwit that ain’t news no more! Uptown to Bayside station, down to city hall. We improves our circulation, walkin’ till we fall!”

  
The newsies ran to the locked gate as a set of twins walk over to them. Both wore clothes that were better than the newsies, but not by much. The boy was taller than most, with his black hair gelled back and covered by the smartest -and probably only- hat he owned. The girl had her black hair in a ponytail and had it flowing in the gentle breeze as she sauntered over to the gate to open it.

  
“Well, well, well. If it ain’t the witch and the warlock themselves,” Blue smirked.

  
“Ot a real name yet? Or are ya still usin’ a colour?” The girl shot back, her Brooklyn accent dripping off her tongue.

  
“Now, there is no need ta go insultin’ someone’s name, Ethel.”

  
The girl simply rolled her eyes before they landed on Runner. Then grabbed his wrist and pulled him out of the group and threw him to the ground. “Newsies only.”  
He tried to get up, only to be kicked back down by the boy. It all happened too fast for any of the newsies to defend him. But, Roach quickly jumped into action.  
“What was that for!? The puppies not put up much o’ a fight so yous gotta pick on kids?” She spat as Laces and Loudmouth helped Runner up.

  
“Yous really think that’s an insult?” The boy asked, folding his arms and tacking a menacing step forward.

  
“No, it ain’t James,” She replied, taking menacing steps forward until they were inches apart, both glaring and -annoyingly for James- the same height. “But this is,” She added innocently, before tipping his hat off. James tried to push Roach down, but she was too quick, as was Fox who was already holding both the twins back as Roach got a head start. Rags managed to pickpocket the keys as Fox let them go and they bolted after Roach, who was more than ready to fight.  
Rags quickly put the keys in the lock, ready to open the gate when the bell rang as Roach dodged Ethel’s upper cut. Scream, yells and hollering surrounded the three whilst Roach got a blow to James’ stomach in, and managed to kick Ethel back, leaving them both unable to fight back, as the circulation bell rang and the newsies ran inside.

  
“We’ll all be out there, carryin’ the banner man to man!” The newsies bellowed, filling the distribution centre with their numbers and noise. “We’re always out there, soakin’ every sucker that we can! See the headline; newsies on a mission! Kill the competition! Sell the next edition! We’ll be out there! Carryin’ the banner!”  
The newsies huddled around, waiting in anticipation for the headline to be written up.

  
“See us out there, carryin’ the banner!”

  
The man began writing it with his chalk, all the newsies leaning in to get a better look. Even the few that couldn’t read.

  
“Always out there! Carryin’ the banner! Ahh-”

  
Almost finished, the man’s body blocking the writing.

  
“Ahh-”

  
He put the chalk on the ground.

  
“Ahh-”

  
The man moved out of the way, and the newsies energy dropped. Ethel and James walked in and took a look at the headline, smirking to themselves as they went behind the distribution window.

  
“What’re we gonna do?” Scribbles asked Blue, who didn’t know herself.

  
“What's it even say?” Roach asked as Rags nodded, not being able to read either.

  
“New newsies price,” Blue gulped, forcing herself to continue. “60 cents per 100.”


	2. The World -And The Journal- Will Know!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The newsies of Lower Manhattan find out about the raise in the price of papers and decide to do something about it. But have they thought it through?

“Them sirens kept me awake all night,” Race complained, fiddling with his cigar in his fingers. Sure, he had heard the sirens, but they didn’t keep him awake most of the night. In truth, he was out at the tracks -which came as no surprise- but he was with someone. Someone he knew not to tell the other newsies about. 

“Sirens is like lullabies to me,” Mush replied. “The louder the wail, the better the headline. The better the headline the better I eat-”

“The further away from you, I sleep!” Race cut him off. Sirens were enough to keep him awake, he didn’t need Mush’s farts added onto it. 

“Mornin’ everybody!” David yelled as him and Les rushed inside the distribution centre. Lightning immediately perked up as Les walked in, bringing a small bit of happiness to the boy’s. “Sorry we;re late, we had to help our mom wit’ somethin’.”

“Oh they got a motter?” Race asked no one, he was annoying when he was awake -that much he knew- but he was even worse when he was sleep deprived. “I was gonna get me one.”

“What’d ya do wit’ the one ya had?” Romeo asked him. 

“He traded her for a box o’ cigars,” Finch jeered. 

“Hey they was coronas!” Race yelled, pushing Finch back. 

“We’ve got a father too,” Les added, trying to diffuse the tension and not noticing the look of panic of Lightnings face. 

“Oh a motter an’ a fatter?” Finch asked. 

“Ain’t we the hoi palloi?” Race joked. 

“So how’s it goin’ today?” Les asked Lightning, who was pulling her long dark brown hair in a low ponytail. 

“Ask me afta they put up the headline,” She yawned. 

“Here it comes now!”

The newsies huddled together to read the headline as Lightning kept yelling over everyone, asking them to read it out for her. 

“New newsie price? 60 cents per 100?” Albert exclaimed as he read aloud. 

“Is that news?” David asked, wondering how a pay rise to the newsies would sell any papers. 

“It is to me!” Albert yelled. “They jacked up the price o’ papes. 10 cents more per 100!”

“I could eat 2 days on a dime!” Finch yelled. 

“I’ll be sleepin’ on the street,” Crutchie’s face paled. 

“You already sleep on the street,” Finch told him. 

“In a worse neighbourhood.”

“Hey, what’re ya all standing around here for?” Jack asked as he walked later than everyone.

“Jack,” Race said, pointing up to the headline with his cigar. “Get a load o’ this. 

“As if Pulitzer don’t make enough already,” Crutchie said angrily. 

“Papes! Papes for the newsies!” Mr. Weisel yelled.

“Relax,” Jack told the boys. “It’s gotta be a gag.”

The newsies formed their line, Jack, then Race, then Crutchie, then the others change it all the time. 

“Good joke Weasel,” Jack said cockily, praying to God he was right. Even if deep down he knew he was wrong. “Really had the fella’s goin’. I’ll take 100, be on my way.”

Weisel looked down at the 50 cents Jack had put on the window, before looking back at Jack with a smug smirk. “100’ll cost ya 60.”

All of a sudden, all the newsies’ voices drowned the others out. It was all incoherent garble to Weisel and the Delanceys, but that didn’t matter to them. They were all up in arms about the price and what it meant. For most, they could barely survive how it was. Yesterday was beginning to feel like another world entirely. 

“I ain’t payin’ no 60,” Jack said once the newsies had quietened down. 

“Then make way for someone who will.”

“You bet,” Jack said, taking his money back and breaking the line, the rest of the newsies following. “Me an’ the fellas’ll take our business over to The Journal.”

“I’ll save ya the walk,” Specs said, stopping Jack in his tracks. “They upped their price too.”

“Then we’ll take our business to The Sun.”

“Same all around town.”

All the newsies stopped in their tracks at Weisel’s words. They were screwed. Well and truly screwed. 

“New day, new price.”

Jack had had about enough with Weisel attitude. Sure, him and the newsies never got along, but was he really so blinde as to see this could spell the end of all of them? Was he really that stupid?

“Why the jack up?”

“For them kind o’ answer ya gotta ask higher up the food chain,” Weisel said, before smirking at Jack through the bars of the window. “So, ya buyin’ or movin’ on?”

The newsies surrounded Jack as he thought up a solution. All talking over each other as a conversation began the form. 

“They can’t just do that, can they?” Albert asked. 

“Why not? It’s their paper,” Race replied. 

“It’s their world,” Lightning added sadly, kicking a bit of gravel. 

“Ain’t we got no rights?” Finch asked. 

“We got the right to starve,” Crutchie exclaimed. “Let’s just get our papes an’ go while we still can.”

“At them prices?” Jojo asked him. 

“We got no choice!” Crutchie replied. 

“Hey!” Jack yelled before the newsies burst into noise, he surely wouldn’t be able to think then. “No one is payin’ no new nothin’.”

“Ya got a plan?” Albert asked. 

“Would ya keep ya shirt on?” Jack replied, before the newsies erupted into noisy chaos. Jack couldn’t hear himself breathe, let alone think or talk, but this was how things were with the newsboys. Whenever something major happened, everyone wanted to put their two cents in, usually at the same time. 

“Stop crowdin’ him!” Les yelled, pushing some of the boys away as Lightning quickly pushed some others away. 

“Let the man work it out!”

Silence fell over the newsies, which was rare, so Jack decided to drink it in slightly before going to a plan. Granted, it wasn’t the wisest thing to do, but then again when was Jack ever wise?

“Hey, Jack,” Les broke the silence softly. “Ya still thinkin’?”

“Course he is,” Race said, taking his cigar out of his mouth. “Can’t ya smell smoke?”

“Alright,” Jack said before the newsies could go back to chaos, they began to crowd him again, eager to hear what the plan was. “If we don’t sell papes, no one sells papes. No one gets through that gate till they put the price back where it belongs!”

“Like a strike?” David didn’t mean to say it out loud, or for it to be heard at all. But, thanks to his luck, Jack heard it and twisted it. 

“You heard Davey, we’re on strike!”

“No, I- I did not-”

“We shut this place down just like them workers shut down the Trolleys!”

“Yeah, then the cops’ll bust out heads. Half a’ them strikers is laid up with broke bones,” Finch replied. 

“No one’s gonna care ‘bout a bunch o’ kids,” Jack reassured them all. “Right Davey?”

“What?” David said, he was more thinking of what Finch said, and how much danger Les could get in. “Leave me out of this. I’m just tryin’ ta feed my family.”

“What?” Jack scoffed as David walked away with Les. Les quickly got away as Jack almost stomped over to David. “An’ the rest o’ us is here on playtime?”

“That’s not-”

“Just ‘cause we make pennies don’t give them the right to rub our noses in it!”

“You can’t strike!” David exclaimed, desperate. He knew that whatever the newsies did, Les would want to do to. And he also knew a strike could lead to more than just broken bones. “You’re not a union.”

“What if I says we is?”

David couldn’t help but roll his eyes at Jack with a scoff. It probably looked at lot ruder than he meant it, but to him Jack was trying to put Les in danger for a couple of pennies. “There’s a lot you gotta have in order to be a union.”

“Like…?”

“Membership.”

“Whaddya call these guys?” Jack asked, pointing to the newsies behind him who all waved happily at David. 

“An’..officers.”

“I nominate Jack president!” Crutchie yelled as the newsies all agreed. 

“Ay gee, I’m touched,” Jack deadpanned. 

“Fine, what about a statement of purpose,” David said, folding his arms. “An’ it can’t be just to strike.”

“Musta left that in my otter pants,” Jack deadpanned. 

“What’s a statement o’ purpose?” Race asked. 

“A reason for forming the union,” David answered. 

“What reason did the Trolley workers have?” Jack asked. 

“I dunno! Wages? Work hours? Safety on the job?”

“Who don’t need that?” Jack asked as David turned away. Jack quickly pulled his shoulder so David had to face him again. “I bet if your fatter had a union, you wouldn’t be out here hawkin’ papes.”

“...no..”

“So!” Jack shoved David’s shoulder before running back to the newsies. “Our union is hereby formed to watch each others backs- Union’d we stand!” He declared, before falling silent briefly. “Hey, that’s not bad someone right that down.”

“I got a pencil!” Les declared before David could stop him. 

“Well meet our new secretary o’ state!”

“If you wanna strike, the memberships gotta vote,” David told them. 

“So we’ll vote,” Jack shrugged before turning to everyone. “What do you say, fellas, the choice is yours. Do we roll over and let Pulitzer pick our pockets, or do we strike?”

There was a short pause as the newsies thought through their decision. David honeslty thought they should’ve thought it through more than they did. 

“STRIKE!”

“Yeah!” Jack cheered, beginngin to get a bit too cocky. “You heard the voice o’ the membership. The newsies of lower Manhattan are officially on strike.”

“If we’re strikin’, shouldn’t someone in charge know ‘bout it?” Crutchie asked. 

“It’d be a pleasure to tell Weasel myself!” Race yelled, squaring up to the Delancey’s before Lightning pulled him back. 

“Yeah an’ who tells Pulitzer?” Jack asked, searching the crowd for a tall but nervous boy, hiding in the outskirts. “Davey?”

“I don’t know,” He replied. Why was Jack asking him so many questions, he didn’t have all the answers, he was just a kid same as them. Well not the same, not exactly. “I guess you do, Mr. President.”

“Hey, we do,” Jack replied, crouching down on the stack of papers he stood on. “So, uh, what do we tell ‘em?”

“The newspaper owners need to respect our rights as employees.”

“Yeah!” Jack agreed, standing up as all eyes turned to him. “Pulitzer an’ Hearst gotta respect the right o’ the workin’ kids o’ this city.”

“They can’t just change the rules when they feel like it!”

“We do the work, so we get a say!”

David looked around at the riled up boys, tired of the injustice they had been dealt and were finally ready to take a stand. For the first time, David felt powerful.

“We got a union!”


	3. Forget Assasination, We Need Divine Intervention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Queens newsies are beginning to face troubles of their own when the price for papers goes up. But that's not their only issue.

“New newsies price,” Blue gulped, forcing herself to continue. “60 cents per 100.”

“Papes for the newsies!” James yelled. It should be an old man everyone knew as Mr. Grey, but he was getting on in years and could barely stand, so James and Ethel sold the papers. “Line up.”

“What’re we gonna do?” Scribbles asked again. Blue was terrified, but she’d never show it. Her face remained stone cold, calculating whilst the inside of her mind was like an office on fire. All her possible plans burning to ashes forever. What could they do? They were kids, with no money but a lot of rage. For the first time, Blue felt powerless. 

“I...Who can pay?” She yelled, getting everyone's attention. A little over half the newsies raised their hands. “Yous collect ya papes an’ sell ‘em all. Wes put all the money together and put it towards sellin’ papes, food an’ rent, yeah?”

The newsies seemed to understand as Blue began leading the ones who couldn’t afford it back to the lodgings. Probably the most humiliating part was that she, herself, couldn't afford the new prices. And there was nothing she could do. 

“This it?” Roach asked Blue cautiously. “This how it all ends?”

“I dunno,” Blue looked over the ones she was leading back with a heavy heart before turning back to Roach. “I just don’t know.”

“What’s everyone doin’ back so early?” Thomas asked as the newsies walked in glumly, pulling their feet over every step as Blue stopped to inform Thomas. 

“They raised the price o’ papes. Wes the ones who can’t afford it.”

The words hung heavy in the air as Thomas held the letter in his hand tighter. In truth he wanted to rip it up, there and then. He wanted the letter to be fake, to be a joke. But his father wasn’t the joking type. 

“I’m afraid things might be worse,” He said dryly. Blue’s deep hazel eyes shot up to his mosy green ones. “My father, he’s arranged for me to get married in a few days and after that….he wants to sell the tenant building.”

“He what?”

“There’s nothing I can do, my hands are tired. I can write back, maybe asking if me and her could live here instead but-” Thomas stopped himself as he looked at her, praying that she wasn’t just angry that the tenants would be closing -although he’d understand if that took priority- but he saw nothing that could give him that hope. “My father isn’t typically on borrowing terms.”

Blue cracked a faint smile. “Least ya newsie speak’s gettin’ better.”

She hauled herself upstairs as Thomas gazed back down at the letter. 

“Alright,” Blue yelled once she made it to the newsies’ apartment. “Whilst we can’t sell papes, wes gonna help Chatter clean this place.”

“Whys we gotta do that?” Laces complained. 

“Cause its the good thing to do,” She replied. She couldn’t add to their sorrows by telling them they could be homeless through no fault of their own. She couldn’t bare it herself. “Hey, Runner.”

“Ya got a message feh me?” He asked hopefully. 

“Go ta the boroughs closest an’ ask if theys had their price upped, be back by sundown.”

“I’m on it,” He gave her a salute and ran off. 

As Runner got to the bottom of the stairs, Lightning was just about to run up them. 

“Hey Lightnin’.”

“Hey Runner, got a message ta send?”

“Gonna ask the otters if their price been upped too, whys you here?”

Lightning cleared her throat before delivering the message Jack sent her with. “The Newsies of Lower Manhattan are officially on strike.”

“Guess Ise don’t gotta visit Manhattan,” Runner joked as the two parted ways. He passed Thomas, who was still starring at the letter from his father. 

“Yous okay?”

“Huh? Oh, hey Runner,” Thomas looked back down at the letter. “I’m fine.”

“Yous don’t look fine. Yous do a lot for us, Chatter. Least wes could do is lend a ear.”

“Don’t you have newsies to visit?” Thomas asked, a smile tugging at his lips. 

“I’ll lend a ear when I get back,” Runner said, before running off. 

Above them, Lightning knocked on the Queens’ newsies’ door. Roach opened the door and immediately called for Blue. The two stepped into the hallway as Lightning delivered his message. 

“Ya gotta join the strike Elsie, ya gotta,” Lightning begged. 

“I dunno,” She confessed, biting on her bottom lip out of nervous habit. She didn’t want to risk any of her newsies anything. They were going to lose their home in a few days, she was going to lose Thomas -but that didn’t matter at the moment- and they were being treated like second class citizens. But that last one wasn’t new. She had no plan at all. “What’s Spot say?”

“We dunno yet,” Lightning confessed, rubbing the back of his neck. “But he’s got no control over ya.”

“Kid,” She gave a small sigh, deciding to confide in her. “They raised the price o’ papes-”

“Pulitzer did that to us too!”

“-But Chatter, he’s gonna go get married in a few days an’ this place is gonna go for sale.”

“Chatter’s got a girl?” Roach asked, pulling the door wide open. 

“Wes gonna lose our home?” Laces asked from behind her, the other newsies scattered inside, all looking the same. 

“Ise didn’t want ya to know-”

“If wes got nothin’ left ta lose,” Roach began. “Then let’s strike.”

“Roach, it ain’t that simple.”

“Seems that simple.”

“Blue’s right,” Loudmouth said. “The Trolley workers is laid up wit’ broken bones. An' theys adults, theys can take much worse soakin’s than some o’ us can.”

“But Jack said that the bulls ain’t gonna care ‘bout a bunch o’ kids,” Lightning replied, folding his arms like he just destroyed Loudmouth’s whole argument. 

“Kid,” Blue said, kneeling down to Lightning’s height. “Jack ain’t always right. A lot o’ kids could get seriously hurt an’ we don’t have the money to get ‘em better. Plus wit’ everythin’ else added on. Ise just don’t see how it’s gonna happen.”

“So wes just gonna let ‘em do whatever the hell they want?” Roach yelled, earning a scowl from Blue as she motioned to Lightning. “Are we seriously gonna let the big newspaper giants act like wes don’t deserve to live? ‘Cause last Ise checked, that ain’t us. Wes the newsies o’ Queens. We soak anyone who got anythin’ bad to say ‘bout any o’ us. Even if it’s somethin’ small. So why we lettin’ ‘em say we don’t deserve to survive. That don’t sound small to me!”

The newsies began cheering until Blue stood up and silenced them. “We’ll discuss this when everyone gets home.”

She turned back to Lightning and crouched down again. “I’ll send Runner tomorrow wit’ the result, okay? Stay safe.”

“I will, don’tcha worry ‘bout me.”

“It’s all Ise do, yous my sista.”

Lightning ran back off the Manhattan as Blue stood up and turned to Roach with her arms folded. 

“Now, what has Ise said ‘bout eavesdroppin’?”

Once everyone had gotten back, and Blue had explained the situation to them, then they began discussing whether they should join the strike. 

“Without Brooklyn, no one else’ll join. Then it’ll be a bigger risk,” Loudmouth said. 

“We should still help ‘em. Theys newsies an’ newsies look out feh each otter,” Scribbles said, doing a doodle on the one paper she couldn’t sell. 

“We can’t let ‘em treat us like wes ain’t human,” Roach declared. 

“Well you go lookin’ feh fights so-” Roach quickly cut Blue off. 

“No I don’t. I just know not to back down when somethin’ bein’ taken from me. Somethin’ you could learn to do.”

Blue caught her double meaning, and clenched her jaw before turning to everyone. “Alright, it’s gonna be dangerous, so Ise don’t want any newsies 13 or younga to fight.”

Loud groans came from Runner, Laces and the other younger newsies, which Blue quickly cut off. “Ise don’t want kids hurt. I don’t need that on my conscience.”

“The rest o’ us is goin’ then?” Rags asked cautiously. 

“Well,” Blue took a deep breath and let it all out again. “We ain’t got much to lose. Newsies o’ Queens, wes goin’ on strike.”

Amongst all the chaos, Blue had managed to get to the fire escape where Roach was waiting for her. Both girls leaned against the railing, taking in the cold evening air. 

“You should tell ‘im, an’ soon,” Roach said. 

“Tell who what?”

“Tell Chatter how yous feels.”

“Ise don’t feel anythin’ towards ‘im. Hes a friend.”

“A friend you don’t wanna see go.”

“No one likes seein’ friends go.”

“Cut the crap, Blue,” Roach snapped. “If theres one thing I learnt from being stuck ‘ere so long, when somethin’ good ‘appens, ya take it. An’ when someone tries to take somethin’ good away, ya soak ‘em. What you an’ Chatter got, it somethin’ most o’ us can only dream o’. So yous don’t let anyone take it.”

“The only reason I care ‘bout Chatter’s marriage is ‘cause it could spell the end o’ the newsies.”

Roach let a deep breath go into the night. “No one else calls ‘im Tommy, or Thomas. He’s Chatter to all o’ us, ‘cept you. He don’t like us callin’ ‘im Thomas, makes ‘im feel too prim an’ proper. He don’t care when you call ‘im Thomas. An’ don’t think we ain’t noticed. You call ‘im it every mornin’.”

Blue bit the inside of her cheek as she overlooked Queens and fiddled with her blue bandanna around her wrist. “He runs a buildin’, I run a bunch of newsies. We come from two worlds that don’t belong together, Roach. I wish ‘im the best.”

“Tell ‘im that. Ise known ‘im all my life, an’ he ain’t never looked at someone, the way he looks at you, Blue. Sometimes ya gotta take a risk.”

“I ain’t good at bettin’.”

“Well I is, an’ I think the odds looked pretty good for you an’ ‘im. For a coupla days at least.”

Blue let out a soft laugh as Roach leaned back, holding onto the railing. “If ya don’t do it, yous gonna regret it forever.”

“When did you get so wise?”

“Some o’ the folks ‘ere are walkin’ knowledge fountains.”

Scribbles headed home late that night, silently hoping she’d see him on her way. She had no reason to, of course. She’d already told him she couldn’t, but still her mind wandered to his curly blonde hair hidden underneath that newsie cap. His bright blue eyes always managing to hold a loving gaze. But, her drawing would have to do for now. 

“Heya dollface,” Came a familiar voice that felt like honey to Scribbles. Turning around, not even bothering to hide her smile, she saw ‘her fella’ as Rags had put it. 

“What are ya doin’ ‘ere?” She asked, before engulfing him in a hug, he happily hugged back. 

“Came ta see me favourite girl, course,” He answered, putting his cigar back in his mouth with a smirk. “But Ise gotta ask, ya joinin’ the strike?”

“Yeah, heard Roach went on a whole tangent when she heard ‘bout it.”

“Sounds like ‘er. From what ya tell me, anyways.”

“You’ll get ta meet ‘em all tomorrow,” She told him. He didn’t answer her, just sort of stared happily at her. “What?”

“Nah, just ya accent’s cute. An’ ya hair kinda looks like fire in the moonlight,” He smiled. It wasn’t a cheeky smile, or a smirk like they usually were. It was a sweet and simple smile as he took in the beauty of the girl he was lucky enough to call his. 

“I gotta get home,” Scribbles said sadly. 

“Kiss fah the road?” Race asked, his simple smile getting replaced with a cheeky one as he removed his cigar from his mouth. Not that Scribbles minded, she was finding each new part of Race as endearing and loveable as the last. With a grin, she kissed his cheek, making him pout slightly. “I kinda meant on the lips dollface.”

“I know what yous meant,” She replied, before remembering her newspaper picture. “Here, take this for the road.”

Race took the newspaper and opened it up, seeing a picture of his with a cheeky grin, and his cigar hanging out of his mouth, along with a wink. 

“I couldn’t sell that pape today, so I drew on it.”

“My girl’s a real artist,” He breathed, admiring the drawing. “Even betta than Jack.”

“I don’t know ‘bout that. But it is pretty good. Probably ‘cause the subject is really handsome.”

“Ain’t I?” He grinned at her. 

“I really should be gettin’ home now. My ma’ll be worried.”

“Real kiss fah the road?” Race asked. Scribbles happily leaned in a gave him a quick peck on the lips before walking home. Race let out a grateful breath as he began realising how whipped he was. And how much he didn’t care.


	4. Everything Goes Rapidly Wrong

The next morning, Scribbles met them all in the lodingings. Thomas had agreed to look over the younger newsies, and Runner had managed to convince Blue to let him come along as long as he didn’t fight. 

So, the newsies of Queens walked to the East River, cross the bridge to Manhattan and realised they had no clue where they were going. 

“I knows where their lodgin’s is,” Runner told them. 

“Scribbles, ain’t ya fella from ‘ere?” Fox asked her. 

“Yeah but we don’t meet by the circulation gate, that’d be weird.”

“There ya are!” Came a young voice. Lightning ran up to Blue and hugged her tightly as she hugged him right back. 

“What yous doin’ ‘ere?”

“Takin’ ya to the gate,” He replied. Blue motioned for him to lead the way and it wasn’t long till they made it. 

“I got the same fisheye in Midtown,” Came a boy’s voice. 

“Well, Queens is ‘ere, backin’ us up,” Lightning yelled as the group of newsboys turned to see the Queens newsies walking up. 

“Yous really joinin’?” Jack asked, walking over to Blue. 

“Wes ‘ere, ain’t we?” She asked. Jack went to spit shake, but Blue didn’t shake back. The entire group of newsies glanced around nervously. “I want me name in the pape.”

“Didn’t take you as the fame type.”

“I ain’t. I want credit. Yous can understan’ that.”

“Deal,” Jack said, and then they spitshook. 

“Hey Oscar,” Two men -clearly brothers- came walking to the gate. He glanced around at the clearly larger group of newsies with a slight uneasiness that he didn’t let on. “Looks like it was bum information we got about a strike happening here today. Not that I’m complaining, my skull-busting arm could use a day of rest.”

The brothers opened the gates as the newsies trickled in. Moral seemed slightly low, seeing as how only one borough -and one of the smallest at that- joined the strike. 

“Yous always this dramatic?” Roach asked them as she passed. 

“Are we doin’ the right thing?” Les asked as him, Lightning and Runner walked in. 

“Of course we are,” David reassured them. 

“Maybe we should put this off a few days,” Finch suggested. 

“We don’t wanna end up like them otter strikers,” Loudmouth agreed. “There ain’t enough o’ us.”

Scribbles had found her way to Race, both looked uneasy about the idea of the strike. Blue herself wasn’t too fond of the idea now that she had seen how few newsies there were. But, like always, she didn’t let any of it through. Instead folding her arms and leaning against the gate. 

“We cannot just put this off-” David tried to encourage the others, but falled flat. Instead, he turned to Jack. “Jack, say something! Tell them if we back off now then they will never listen to us again.”

“Hey, we can’t back down now, alright, no matter who does or doesn’t show. like it or not, now is when we take a stand.”

“How ‘bout we just don’t show up for work?” Race suggested. “That’ll show ‘em.”

“They’ll replace ya,” Roach exclaimed. “We gotta stand our ground.”

“Davey, you tell ‘em,” Jack said. 

David looked around at the newsies. He didn’t know most of them, but he knew all of them were scared right now. Whether they let it show or not. They were willing to let their pay go, just so they didn’t get injured because they couldn’t pay the hospital fees. In their minds, either way they ended up starving. And David couldn’t let them go down without a fight, this strike meant something, and he was going to prove it. 

“Now is the time to seize the day. Stare down the odds an’ seize the day. Minute by minute, that’s how you win it. We will find a way, but let us seize the day.”

“Hey Jack!” Crutchie yelled as him and a few other manhattan newsies came through the gate. “Look what I made,” He held up his crutch, leaning on the gate for support as he yelled. “Strike!”

“That’s great,” Race told him, before turning to David. “That’s pitiful.”

“I thought it looked good,” Scribbles replied. 

“Don’t be so quick to judge,” Les told him. 

“Yeah,” Runner agreed. “Maybe Pulitzer’ll look outta his window an’ see it, an’ feel sorry feh us.”

“Not what wes want,” Rags told him, ruffling his hair. 

“Specs, any sign o’ reinforcements?” Jack yelled, unfortunately Specs came up empty handed. “Davey…”

“Courage cannot erase our fear,” He began, walking around to everyone and trying to motivate them individually. “Courage is when we face our fear. Tell those with power, safe in their tower. We will not obey.”

“Behold the brave battalion,” Jack joined David, clasping a hand on the newer newsie’s shoulder. “That stands side by side. Too few in numbers an’ too proud to hide.”

“Then say to the others,” Blue joined the two boys, standing beside Jack with her arms still folded but a determined look on her face. “Who did not follow through. You’re still our bruddas, an’ we will fight for you.”

The circulation bell rang as Rags walked up to Blue. 

“We doin’ this?”

“We doin’ this.”

“Now is the time to seize the day,” The four said, as the others joined in as they went. “Stare down the odds an’ seize the day. Once we’ve begun, if we stand as one, someday becomes somehow. An’ a prayer becomes a vow.”

“An’ the strike starts right damn now!” Jack declared. The group dispersed as Weisel and the Dleancey’s stood by the window, the newsies facing them. Except Jack who faced the newsies with a look of determination. 

“The sun is up, the boids are singin’. It’s a beautiful day ta crack some ‘eads,” Weisel smirked. 

“Ise agree,” Roach grinned, cracking her knuckles with a slight glare towards the older, much fatter man. “Startin’ wit’ yours.”

Rags quickly pulled her back, giving her a pointedly look. In return she rolled her eyes but put her fists down. 

“Ya workin’ or tresspassin’?” Oscar grinned as three strangers pushed past the newsies and stood in line. “What’s ya pleasure?”

“Who are they?” David yelled. 

“Scabbers,” Roach told him in a ‘duh’ tone. 

“They’re tryin’a steal our jobs!” Finch yelled. 

“We can handle ‘em!” Crutchie yelled. Roach turned to see the short boy with sandy hair, leaning on a makeshift crutch yelling about beating up the scabbers and knew she had to protect him. 

“Let’s soak ‘em!” Rags yelled behind her, snapping her out of her mini trance. 

“Hold it!” David yelled, stopping all the newsies from attacking anyone. Some still tried to fight against him, being held back by others. “We stand together, or we don’t have a chance. Jack.”

“I hear ya,” He replied simply, turning to the scabbers who all had their papers. “Listen, fellas, I know someone put you’s up to this. They’re probably payin’ you some extra money too, yeah? Well it ain’t right! Pulitzer thinks we are gutter rats with no respect for nothin’, including each other. Is that what we are, huh? Well, we stab each other in the back and yeah, that’s who we are. But if we stand together, we change the whole game,” Jack’s gaze shifted from the scabbers to the group of newsies behind him. Some young, others older. But they had one thing in common, none of them deserved to be there, in that moment for their reason. They didn’t deserve the hand life had dealt them. “It ain’t just about us. All across this city, there are boys and girls who should be out playin’, or goin’ to school but instead they are slavin’ to support themselves and their folks. Ain’t no problem in being poor, and not a one of us complains if the work we do is hard. All we ask is a square deal. Fellas, for the sake of all the kids in every sweatshop, factory, and slaughterhouse in this town, I beg you. Throw down your papers and join the strike.”

Les managed to squirm away from David and stood next to Jack, pulling out his adorable pout that got him a dime just a few days prior. “Please?”

One of the scabbers marched up to Jack as Blue pulled Les away quickly. The scabber squared up to Jack, and he did the same, before the scabber spoke. “I’m wit’ ya!”

Down went the papers and the newsies began cheering as another scabber tried to escape. David noticed and blocked his path. 

“Now is the time to seize the day,” The scabber attempted to move around David, but he blocked him again. “Answer the call an’ don’t delay.”

Roach quickly came behind David, giving him some support. “Wrongs will be righted, if we’re united. Let us seize the day.”

The scabber looked between the two of them, before looking at the other newsies whose focus was on the small confrontation. Then, the scabber looked back at his papers, before throwing them to the ground. 

“You’re kiddin’ me right?” His friend asked, still holding his papers. 

“At the end o’ the day, who’re ya gonna trust?” The scabber replied. “Them, or them?”

“Now let ‘em hear it loud an’ clear,” Jack said, blocking the final scabber’s exit with a slight shove. “Like it or not we’re drawin’ near. Proud an’ defiant, we’ll slay the giant. Judgement day is here.”

Silence fell over the distribution centre as the scabber looked over his papers. “What the heck? My fatter’s gonna kill me anyway,” He sighed, throwing down is papers as the newsies cheered around him. 

“Houston to Harlem! Look what’s begun! One for all and all for one. Strike, strike. Strike. Strike! Strike! Strike! Strike! Strike!”

The chanting continued as papers were ripped up and the group began celebrating. Unable to contain his joy, Race bolted to Scribbles, hugged her and spun her around, catching the attention of some nearby newsies. However, neither could care as he quickly pulled her in for a kiss, not hearing Albert and Jojo’s teasing in the background. 

Meanwhile Roach and Rags were having a field day with ripping the papers. The two best friend throwing the small pieces into the air as if it were confetti with Lightning, Runner and Les. Suddenly, Les got an idea and grabbed one of the papers. He began shoving newsies out of the way so if Pulitzer looked out of his window, he’d get a perfect view of Les’ plan. Crutchie quickly caught wind when Les tried to tear the paper apart with his feet, and went to help. 

“Ya see this, Mr. Pulitzer!?” He yelled as him and Les ripped the paper in two, leaving it discarded on the ground. With grins, a bunch of newsies copied the idea, rubbing the papers into the ground after. 

With everyone focused on celebrating, they didn’t see the Delancey’s grab Les roughly until the poor boy yelled out for Jack and David in a panic. The brothers quickly and easily blocked both Jack and David’s attacks. Roach ran at them with full force, attempting to tackle one of them to the ground but didn’t focused on the other brother, who shoved her to the ground once she was close enough. Roach rolled onto her back and wiped her mouth, glaring at the two as more newsies tried to get Les free. Lightning jumped onto Oscar’s back, shocking him and getting him to let go of Les’ wrist. That was all it took for David to grab Les and get him away as Oscar tried to throw Lightning off. Fox and Blue pulled Lightning off -Blue also punch Oscar’s jaw- and the newsies began circling the brothers. Finally, Albert and Jojo managed to get the brothers on their knees and Les bashed their heads together. The newsies sent them off with yells and threats before going back to celebrating. Lightning ran over to Les to make sure her friend was okay as the newsies cheers drowned her out slightly. Amongst all the chaos, Katherine arrived and urged the newsies to quickly pose by the distribution window. 

Jack and Blue stood on top of a stack of papers, with David and Race next to Jack and Rags and Roach next to Blue. Race had his arm around Scribbles waist, whilst Albert and Jojo stood close by, pulling silly faces. Rags and Roach both had their arms slung around each other’s shoulders. Lightning, Runner and Les stood in front of Blue and Jack, on the ground, with their arms entangled with each other behind their backs as Katherine took their picture. 

“Now is the time to seize the day! They’re gonna see there’s hell to pay! Nothin’ can break us, no one can make us quit before we’re done! One for all and all for- One for all and all for-One for all and all for one!”

Jack quickly jumped off the papers and pulled Blue towards Katherine. 

“Kath’rin, this is Blue. Leader o’ the Queens newsies,” He introduced. 

“Pleasure,” She smiled, holding her hand out. Blue almost stared at it, before realising this girl probably had money like Thomas and didn’t spit shake, so shook the hand. 

“Same,” She replied as the newsies’ cheering became louder and louder. 

The cheering was cut off by Weisel banging his metal club against railings, above the newsies. Surrounding them everywhere were goons. Big, tough, burly men, ready to fight and injure kids. Stitches felt sick just thinking about it. 

“Time these kids learnt a lesson,” He growled as Jack stood in front of all the newsies. Blue could tell this was going to go sour fast, so pulled on Fox. 

“Get Runner an’ Lightning out, now.”

“Ise ain’t gonna leave wit’ out a fight-”

“Now.”

Fox bit her tongue and nodded as Jack squared up to Weisel. 

“Newsies...get ‘em!”

Chaos broke out as Fox ran to find Lightning and Runner hiding behind a crate. One of the goons found them as he held a bat. He swung it at the kid but Fox jumped in the way, getting hit in the stomach. Although she had all the wind knocked right out of her, she punched the guys’ nose, leaving it bleeding before grabbing both the kids’ wrists and running. Before they could make it out, another goon stopped them. The only weapon he had was a bronze knuckle thing. He grinned evilly before punching Fox’s face, leaving a cut on the outside of her cheek and one inside from biting it on accident. Not letting either kid go, she headbutted the guy and kicked his chest, sending him to the ground as he began hyperventilating. Then they made their escape. 

Whilst this was happening, Stitches grabbed a stack of papers and hurled them aimlessly at the goons. She watched Fox run out with Lightning and Runner, and silently prayed they’d make it back okay. She was brought back to the fight by a goon punching her face. Steadying herself, she kicked him back, only for him to grab her leg with one hand and smack it with his club. She fell to the ground in agony as he began mercilessly kicking her. Roach tackled the goon to the ground and began beating him with his own club before rushing to help Stitches up. 

“Talk ‘bout accident prone,” She joked as Roach helped her up. She tried to stand on her own, but fell down quickly, so Roach grabbed her and helped the girl get out as goons tried to attack them. Roach managed to kick or punch or headbutt or bite them all away as they got out. 

Elsewhere, Scribbles -who had never been in a fight in her life- was panicking as she attempted to defend herself. Albert launched himself at the goon as he swung for her, sending the goons to the ground. He quickly helped her up as Race ran to them. Before another goon could attack, Scribbles took a swing and got him in the eye as Race kneed the guy’s groin. Albert, knowing the two would make it out okay and probably together, left to go defend Jojo who had been cornered by three goons. 

“It’s ‘bout time you showed up,” Romeo panted to an officer as he towered over the young newsie. “They’re slaughterin’ us!”

Clearly, the officer didn’t care as her smacked Romeo hard, sending him to the ground. The boy didn’t move. The chaos only grew as more bulls showed up. The newsies tried to escape as quickly as possible, most dragging or picking up the slower newsies. One being left behind in the mayhem. 

“Fellas! Wait feh me!” He yelled, his crutch echoing against the floor as the Delancey brothers quickly cornered him. “Jack! Help! Somebody!” 

“Ah, shut it ya lousy crip,” Morris spat, ripping the strike sign from his crutch. The boy hit Morris’ leg with his crutch, earning a punch in the gut from Oscar, sending Crutchie to the ground. Snyder stalked up to the boy, like a lion towers over a helpless gazelle. Snatching the crutch, Snyder began to mercilessly beat the poor boy with it, clearly taking joy from the act too. Finally, he stopped and cuffed Crutchie before turning to the brothers. 

“Take ‘im away.”

“Jack!”

“Crutchie!”

Jack stood at the gates, his eyes stinging as he watched his best friend being dragged away by his leg like some kind of animal. 

“Get him!” 

Jack bolted away, shaking the tears out of his eyes as he ran to safety, to get away from Snyder, to get away from everything. 

Meanwhile, the East Side bridge held the Queens’ newsies, plus Lightning and Race. Blue kept a tight grip on Lightning’s wrist as they began their silent walk home once she counted them all. Luckily, everyone escaped. However, not unharmed. Stitches leaned on Roach for support, her leg’s fracture obvious as she tried to play off the agonising pain. Fox had Runner on her back, silently trying to regulate her breathing. Even now if she tried to do a deep breath, it’d come out as a wheeze. Race kept a firm grip of Scribbles’ hand, often squeezing it for reassurance that she was there and okay. All of them walked slower than on their way there, whether it be from injuries or just low morale. 

“Aren’t ya friends gonna wonder where yous is?” Scribbles asked Race quietly. 

“Nah, Albert saw me escape wit’ yous. Theys knows I’m fine.”

Scribbles looked him in the eyes, silently asking if he truly was okay. They had both gotten badly beaten during the fight. 

“Ise okay,” He reassured her, playfully shoving her with his shoulder and pretending it didn’t hurt. However, his sharp intake of breath betrayed him. 

“Race.” Worry filled Scribbles’ face as he gripped his shoulder with his free hand. Shutting his eyes tightly, he squeezed Scribbles’ hand tightly. 

They finally made it back, with Thomas at the front desk. His eyes widened in horror as the newsies trailed up the stairs, Blue stopped to talk to him. 

“They slaughtered us,” She whispered once everyone had gone up. She refused to let them know just how scared she was for them. “Stitches can’t walk on ‘er own, Fox can’t breath properly,” It wasn’t long till she broke down into tears, letting her head rest on Thomas’ shoulder. “Ise don’t know what to do. It’s all my fault.”

“You didn’t know this was goin’ to happen. How could you possibly know they’d end up this bad?” 

“Ise shoulda known. Ise the leader, they look up teh me.”

Thomas pulled her away from his shoulder, forcing the girl to look him in the eyes as he wiped away her tears. “You are also human, an’ humans can’t tell the future, Elsie.”

He had spoken without thinking, and only realised he had said her name afterwards. Which lead to him apologising profusely. 

“It’s okay. Ise call ya Thomas. Youse should be able ta call me Elsie.”

“You should go make sure everyone’s okay.”

“Yeah, see ya in the mornin’.”

Once Blue walked upstairs and locked the door to the apartment, she walked into the bedroom. Everyone was sound asleep by the time she got in and Scribbles had decided to share her bed with Race. She was curled up as Race’s arms clung to her, holding her close to him as she softly nuzzled her head further into his chest. Blue was tempted to wake them up and force them to separate -she never liked the idea of a couple sharing a bed in a crowded room- but decided against it and went to bed herself instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated in a while. So I've got a double upload for you! Again, really sorry and thanks if you've stuck around this long.


	5. Brooklyn United Pt.1

Race was the first to wake up. At first he was confused by the red hair in his face and the strange room and the weight on him and the creaking bed. Actually the creaking bed was probably the most familiar thing. Glancing down, he noticed Scribbles snuggled on top of him with his arms wrapped around her. The arm he held with both hands gripped his torso while the other held his cheek. He may not have known where he was at that moment, but he knew it was safe if she was there. Silently, he watched contently as she slept soundlessly, occasionally squirming closer to him. 

A strange man walked inside as the sun began streaming through the windows. Race barely recognised him from his sleepy haze the night before. He began going round and waking everyone up, nudging the newsies and gently whispering for them to wake up. Race closed his eyes again, breathing in the soft scent of newspaper trapped in Scribbles’ hair. 

“Hey, time to get up,” Came a soothing voice. Race knew it belonged to the stranger but also knew he might never be as close to Scribbles as he was right then, so didn’t move. Unfortunately, she did. She didn’t completely get up, just move her hand from his cheek and begin to poke him till he opened his eyes. The stranger had left, leaving the couple alone. 

“Mornin’,” She smiled up at him. Race couldn’t help but smile back. She tried to get up before realising Race was holding onto her. “Race.”

“No,” He playfully whined, holding her closer. “It’s too early.”

“We gotta get up, ya friends’ll wonder where yous is.”

“Let ‘em wonder.”

“Wes ain’t alone in here.”

“Don’t care, I ain’t movin’.”

She let out a loud, over the top sigh before reaching over and taking a cigar off the bedside table and passing it to a younger newsie. 

“Hey, what-”

“Run,” She told the kid, who began running into the crowded room. Race let go of Scribbles and sat up before running after the kid with her laughter in the background. 

Blue came over to Scribbles as she got up with a stretch and a yawn. 

“Yous two looked pretty comfortable,” She grinned slyly. 

“He’s the fella Ise was tellin’ you ‘bout.”

“Figured, guess he cares ‘bout cigars even more than Fox,” Blue said as the two watched Race snatch his cigar out of Runner’s hand with a triumphant grin. 

“Race loves his cigars, ‘sepcially coronas,” She replied, not taking her eyes off of Race. Blue let out a small chuckle at Scribbles lovestruck grin before standing on a window sill in everyone's view. 

“No fella’s in the livin’ room, girls gonna change. If Ise catch any o’ ya even tryin’a sneak a look, Ise will personally soak ya sos ya can’t walk,” She told them, mainly to Race. The girls all left to the living room as Thomas stood guard outside, Blue stood guard on the other side of the door. 

Usually the living room was lively with voices. The conversations varied from who Roach fought the night prior and why to how to sell headlines. But none were used, even the typical conversation of life of a manhattan newsie whenever Lightning stayed round wasn't used. The room was silent with only brief sounds of pain as they got ready for the day. Most of which coming from Stitches. She sat on the couch, trying to pull a pair of pants on and not only failing, but feeling like she was being tortured whilst doing so. Roach swallowed the guilt building up in her stomach before sitting next to the girl and helping her get ready for the day. 

The bedroom wasn't much better. You'd think the boys would talk to Race and ask him questions but all their voices went silent as they washed the dried blood off their faces. None of them washed their faces the night before, simply being too tired to do so. Even the young kids who didn't fight knew to keep quiet. If Rags and Loudmouth weren't talking, neither would they. 

Thomas watched as the usually chaotic and noisy kids silently shuffled around the bathroom and bedroom. He was tempted to tell them to yell, make some noise. But he knew why they wouldn’t. They lost. He couldn’t even hear Roach yelling at the girls to not accept defeat, even she had given up. It broke his heart. 

Once everyone was ready, they all sprawled inside the living room. Stitches hadn’t moved from the couch, but now had her bad leg propped up on the table with a pillow underneath her foot. Thomas and Blue leaned against the wall by the door, looking at the kids do nothing really. Scribbles wasn’t drawing or writing; Fox wasn’t telling the younger kids a story of her latest great escape or playing poker; Rags and Roach weren’t causing havoc at all; Stitches wasn’t breaking something or herself; Loudmouth wasn’t yelling; Runner wasn’t eager to get out; Race wasn’t betting or even talking; Lightning wasn’t talking at all. Only Laces seemed to try to keep morale up by trying to lace his shoes with grass and failing. 

“I can’t believe I let ‘em go,” Blue sighed. 

“It’s not your fault,” Thomas told her. 

“Ise the leader-”

“You’re human, Elsie,” He whispered. “Humans get things wrong and sometimes people get hurt. But everyone’s alive.”

“Does this-” Blue limply motioned to the kids. “-look alive to yous?”

“It’ll be okay.”

“Wes wouldn’t ‘ave been as badly soaked if Brooklyn joined,” Race said bitterly. 

“Yeah, theys cowards anyway,” Roach added, readjusting Stitches pillow. 

Lightning and Blue shared a look, silently agreeing on something. 

“Me an’ Lightnin’ are headin’ off. Chatter, Roach an’ Rags are in charge. Don’t let Race an’ Scribbles alone,” Blue ordered. 

“Wes talkin’ ‘bout the same Scribbles?” Rags joked as Lightning rushed over to Blue. Then, it clicked in Race’s head.

“Yous not takin’ the kid to Brooklyn are ya?”

“Yeah-”

“She’s gonna get hurt. An’ Jack’ll ‘ave ya head if she does.”

“Wes know someone there. We’ll be fine,” Blue reassured the group before heading off with Lightning in tow. Jack and David might not have been able to convince Spot Conlon, but maybe they could. 

The sounds of cheering and splashing were loud enough to be heard as the two sisters walked up to the Brooklyn guards. Of course Spot would have guards. Nothing was said as the two guards -big burly boys slightly younger than Blue- looked the two girls up and down. 

“Let ‘em through,” Came a voice. The guards stepped aside for the sisters to walk through and were immediately greeted by a tall boy, about the same height as Blue but younger, about 15. His blonde hair was dripping wet, as was the skin that was visible, but his clothes seemed completely dry. “Just got outta the river.”

“Wes here ta see Spot,” Lightning said. 

“Kinda guessed yous weren’t here ta see me,” He joked before leading them to a small boy sitting on top of a bunch of crates. He had a red shirt on with brown suspenders and grey pants, twirling his cane in his hands as his dark brown hair falling loosely around his head. “Spot, someone’s here ta see ya.”

Spot didn’t react, but the girls jumped to where his makeshift ‘throne’ was. Blue was a girl of honor, as any girl from Brooklyn was, but even she grew tired of the endless silence. 

“How long yous not gonna talk for?” She snapped. 

“Blue? Surprised ya didn’t send ya little messenger for yaself.”

“Ise got newsies ta look afta. An’ we both agreed Brooklyn wasn’t safe feh all three o’ us.”

Spot jumped off his crates and stood face to face with Blue, even though she was almost a head taller than him. He glared at her, but she glared right back. Neither was intimidated so, after a few minutes, they both gave up. 

“Yous joined tha strike?” Spot asked. 

“Yeah, an’ so should you.”

“Why? Ise can’t risk my boys. An’ all three o’ us in the same place at the same time?”

“If yous scared wes gonna back down, you know I don’t back down. An’ neither did the ‘hattan newsies. Wes all stood our ground. An’ now wes payin’ feh it.”

Spot didn’t reply, instead he took a few steps back, tapping his cane against his chin and thinking. Blue pulled on his arm and held her voice in a small whisper. 

“Come on Sean. You really gonna let me an’ Alex get hurt cause yous too prideful?”

Spot stared up at her, biting the inside of his cheek as the sound of his real name washed over him. No one called him it, no one even knew it but Blue and Lightning. 

“Ise can’t risk my boys Elsie.”

“Ise risked my newsies. An’ theys still alive. We can’t do this strike wit’ two o’ the smallest boroughs.”

Spot, once again, didn’t answer. She let his arm go and turned, pulling Lighting with her. 

“C’mon Alex, he ain’t gonna help.”

Lightning walked up with her sister, before turning to Spot with an adorable puppy look. 

“Please, we needs ya. Wes can’t do this alone.”

Spot would never admit it, but that look was the only thing that got to him no matter what. But, clenched his jaw and kept his eyes cold, before turning away. 

“Ya know Ise didn’t want ta leave,” Blue told him. He stayed facing away as Blue looked at the back of her twin’s head. “Ise didn’t want ta leave an’ Ise always wanted ta come back but it was always too risky. Ise got people ta protect an’ so do you. Maybe think ‘bout that ‘fore ya go sittin’ on ya high horse.”

And with that, Blue and Lightning stormed off, leaving Spot alone. 

Meanwhile, Race contently observed the life of a Queens newsie from the nearby windowsill. Runner and Laces were talking; Fox was telling a bunch of entranced younger newsies about her latest escape from the bulls -which sounded too epic to be true- and some of the older newsies were playing some poker. Scribbles was sitting nearby, just out of his peripheral vision; Thomas was watching over everyone; Rags was playing poker and Roach was helping Stitches with anything she needed and keeping the injured girl entertained throughout the day. 

“Hey, Race right?” Rags called over to the Manhattan newsie. 

“Yeah.”

“Wanna play some poker? Wes startin’ a new round an’ yous look depressed.”

Race let out a soft chuckle before nodding and taking a seat at the table. 

Meanwhile, Scribbles happily sat in the corner of the room with a small notepad her grandparents had gotten her, along with a small pencil. She had done sketches of everyone in the room, and decided to do another of Race, who was easily her favourite person to draw. Every so often she looked over to his stone cold face, not giving anything away. Scribbles had never seen him play poker before, he’d never liked betting around her, and she had never seen him so emotionless. And saying Race was good, was an understatement. He played a couple of games, winning every single one. To the point where Rags gave up after the 3rd game. Literally threw his cards down and stomped off in annoyance to the other side of the room. 

After the 6th game, the door swung open, revealing Blue and Lightning unharmed. The room went dead silent as all eyes turned to the two sisters. 

“What’d Spot say?” Rags asked cautiously. Blue turned with a slight scowl, answering the question.

“Wes still gonna fight?” Scribbles asked. 

“Course we are!” Roach exclaimed, standing up. “Wes don’t let nobody push us around, no matter what.”

“Roach,” Blue warned her. “Look around yous. Ya think we can take it?”

“It don’t matter if wes can take it or not. It’s a matter o’ pride.”

“Don’t talk to me ‘bout pride!” Blue yelled, shaking the entire room. EVeryone expression was the same look of shock and slight fear. Blue didn’t say anything else, just left into the bedroom and then to the fire escape for some fresh air. No one followed her. 

“What’re we gonna do?” Stitches asked no one. 

“Wes gonna lose our home, an’ our jobs,” Runner breathed, wiping the tears away. 

“We ain’t losin’ anythin’!” Roach told them. 

“Ya got a plan?” Fox asked her. 

“We continue tha strike.”

“Look at us, Roach,” Loudmouth told her. “Get it through ya head, wes can’t strike. We ain’t got the power. Stitches can’t walk, Fox can barely breath. Yous can’t be this dumb.”

“Don’t call me dumb!” Roach roared, jumping over the couch to fight Loudmouth until Thomas pulled her away. 

“He didn’t mean dumb,” He told her. “Look, Roach is right. You can’t take this lyin’ down. It’s not the newsies I know and care about.”

The room remained silent as Race stood up and reached for Lightning. 

“Wes should be headin’ back.”

“I’ll make sure ya get there okay,” Roach offered. The sun was beginning to set and Queens wasn’t nice at night. So it made sense to send the best fighter with them. 

Across the East bridge, Lightning had fallen asleep from all the walking, so Roach happily carried her on her back as Race led the way to the lodgings. The two walked in silence, neither really having anything to say about the day, until Race broke it. 

“Who’s the second-in-command in Queens?”

Roach almost stared at him, she thought it was obvious. “Me.”

“But you focused on that girl..uh..Stitch.”

“Stitches,” Roach corrected him. “Cause if it weren’t feh me she wouldn’t a been hurt.”

“Whaddya mean?”

“If I’d gotten teh her a bit sooner, she wouldn’t have her leg so badly messed up.”

“Ya can’t blame that on yaself.”

“Watch me.”

They got to the lodgings and it was almost an instant shift. Even when the Queens newsies were the most active, they weren’t nearly as loud as the Manhattan newsies. Clearly, something was going on. They hadn’t even opened the door and they could tell there was chaos inside. And they were right. 

It was mostly the guys arguing with each other, some of the arguments turned physical, as a boy who was nicely dressed tried to stop it all. All the noise quickly woke Lightning up so she hopped off of Roach’s back. 

“What’s goin’ on?” Race yelled over the chaos. A red headed boy and a brown haired boy walked over. 

“Jack’s gone an’ Crutchie was taken ta tha Refuge,” The red head answered. 

“What?”

“Race!” The nicely dressed newsies almost collapsed as he ran over. “Help me they’ve all gone crazy.”

“Ise confused,” Roach admitted, desperately wanting out. 

“Without Jack an’ me, there was no leader,” Race explained before jumping onto a table and cupping his hands around his mouth. “Alright! Everyone calm down!”

All chaos stopped and all eyes turned to Race. 

“Wes all were hit hard by the soakin’ yesterday. But wes can’t stop cause Jack an’ Crutchie’s gone. Wherever theys is, they’d want us ta keep fightin’. Sos we gotta. Alright?”

“Queens won’t back out, I’ll make sure o’ it,” Roach told them. 

“If Queens won’t back down, then we can’t either, yeah?”

The newsies cheered in agreement as Roach headed out back home. Race got off the table and was quickly found again by his two best friends -Albert and Jojo.

“Where was yous all day?” Jojo asked with a sly smirk. 

“Queens, Ise was gonna come back ‘round noon but Blue had ta take Lightnin’ somewhere an’ I didn’t wanna come back wit’ out her,” Race explained, with a shrug, stuffing his hands in his pockets. 

“Sure, sure,” Albert said, clearly not believing the excuse. “Totally wasn’t the fact ya girl is a Queens newsie.”

“Yous didn’t even tell us ya had a girl,” Jojo exclaimed, punching Race’s shoulder. He quickly grabbed his shoulder with a sharp inhale but played it off. 

“Thought it was obvious from the amount Ise sneak off.”

“Thought you was headin’ ta tha Sheepshead,” Albert shrugged. 

“Well now wes know you was headin’ off ta see...ta see..-”

“Scribbles,” Race told them. “An’ keep quiet ‘bout it. She ain’t told her folks.”

“She’s got folks?” Albert asked with a raised eyebrow. 

“Well, a ma plus her sista an’ brotter,” He explained. “Look, Ise had a long day. Ise gonna turn in.”

“Turn in or see Scribbles?” Jojo teased as Race walked off. 

Back across the East Bridge, Roach slipped back home in time to see the little ones off to bed. Scribbles had gone home by then and most of the older newsies were playing a quiet game of poker in the living room. Once Blue noticed Roach, she gave a small nod before slipping out onto the fire escape again, clearly still not over the day. Roach took over tucking the little ones to bed instead. She finished tucking Runner in when he grabbed her wrist. 

“Ya think me folks’ll come lookin’ feh me if the strike goes big?” He whispered. Most of the younger newsies popped their heads up to listen to her answer, and a few older newsies listened into her answer too. 

“I dunno, kid,” She answered honestly. They all sulked slightly, so Roach though quickly on how to get their moods up. “Maybe far away, or maybe real nearby,” She began to sing softly. “He may be pouring her coffee. She may be straightnin’ his tie.”

Roach got up and went to tuck some other newsies in, still singing so everyone could hear her. “Maybe in a house, all hidden by a hill. She may be playin’ piano. He may be payin’ a bill.”

“Betcha they’re young,” Laces said as Runner peered over the top of his bunk. 

“Betcha they’re smart.”

“Bet they collect things like ashtrays an’ art,” Rags told himself as he began dealing out the cards. 

“Betcha they’re good,” Roach told them all. “Why shouldn’t they be? They’re one mistake.”

“Was givin’ up me,” They all joined in, even a couple older newsies sung under their breaths. 

“So maybe now it’s time,” Roach went back to tucking in the newsies and singing softly. “An’ maybe when wes wake. They’ll be there callin’ us ‘baby’. Maybe.”

“Ya really think?” Laces asked her as she was about to head back into the living room. She gave him a smile and nodded. 

“I really think.”

Thomas headed to the fire escape and saw Blue sitting on the stairs alone, her eyes closed as she took in the cool air. Thomas didn’t know whether she wanted someone to talk to or not, so simply stood leaning against the railing, not saying anything. 

“Don’t you give me the silent treatment too,” She complained, her body not moving a muscle. 

“Talk with Spot not go so well?”

“He still blames me feh leavin’,” She told him. Her voice void of any emotion. As if presenting it as a fact would make it sting less. 

“You can’t change how someone sees you.”

“But he’s my brodder. He ain’t gonna help, he’s okay wit’ letting me an’ Alex-I mean Lightning,” Blue mentally kicked herself for using Lightning's real name. She already broke her promise to Spot by letting Thomas call her by her real name. “He’s okay wit’ us gettin’ hurt so long as his boys don’t.”

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s bad enough our folks abandoned us. Now he is too? Who’d he think he is?” Blue yelled at the wind, standing up abruptly. Thomas put a hand on her forearm and a finger to his lips before motioning back inside. Blue sat back down and let her head rest on the metal banister. They both listened as Roach began singing to the newsies before going back into the living room. As they listened, Blue stood up and leaned against the railing next to Thomas. “Betcha he reads, betcha she sews. Maybe she’s made me a closet o’ clothes,” Blue told herself, closing her eyes and imagining it all blissfully as Thomas watched in endearment. 

“Betcha they’re strict, as straight as a line. Don’t really care, as long as they’re mine. So maybe now this prayers, the last one o’ it’s kind,” She continued, before putting her hands together and squeezed her eyes shut. “Won’t you please come get your baby?” She opened her eyes, realising what she was doing and put her hands back on the railing, pretending it never happened, but still whispered under her breath; “Maybe.”

“Are you okay?” Thomas whispered, gently touching her shoulder. Giving a small snuffle Blue shook her head as she spoke. 

“Yeah, Ise fine. Don’t worry ‘bout me, Tommy.” She then quickly but silently went back inside, leaving Thomas alone outside. 

“But I always do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this story is being a pain and deleted three of the chapters so I'm just gonna rapid fire post them now. Thankfully I don't actually write it here. I write it on Google Docs and just copy it here so I haven't actually lost any work. Thankfs for putting up with this and reading!


	6. Brooklyn United Pt.2

Queens and Manhattan stood united in front of the circulation gate, Blue and Race at the forefront since Jack was still missing. The Queens newsies were told Jack needed alone time now that Crutchie was gone and left it at that. But right now, now they were ready to fight. Whatever it took. The gates opened and a large group of scabbers formed, standing against the newsies. 

“Come on you grafters,” Roach called out, jeering forward threateningly. “Cross the line.”

“Alright,” David said from his position next to Race. “Everyone remain calm.”

It worked for a few seconds, before Lightning yelled out; “Let’s soak ‘em for Crutchie an’ Jack!”

The newsies ran at full force, leaving David behind as they began their assault on the kids. Their charge was fierce as they ran into the distribution centre, only for the doors to open and the gates to close. Behind the doors were the same amount of goons as the last fight. Only multiply that number by 10. Blue swallowed hard as she realised they’d be lucky to all make it out alive, or at all. 

“It’s a trick!” She yelled, but knew they were trapped. Quickly, she got Lightning behind her as Roach got Runner behind her. Every single goon had a weapon of some kind and were clearly not afraid to use them as one began swinging a metal chain at Blue’s head. Then, the weirdest thing happened. A marble hit the goon right in the eye. However, Blue didn’t have time to ponder it as another goon came up behind them. He took a swing with his wooden bat, but Blue quickly dodged it and another marble hit his face with enough force to leave more than a bruise. Looking around, Blue could see it happening everywhere, and when she finally looked up. There he was, smirking back at her. 

“Never fear, Brooklyn’s here.”

Lightning pulled on Blue’s arm, signalling that another goon was about to attack with a large metal rod. He raised it above his head but Spot quickly ziplined down and kicked his back. The goon fell with a thud. 

“Ise glad ta see ya,” Blue admitted, going for a hug but Spot stepped back. 

“King o’ Brooklyn don’t hug.”

She rolled her eyes before going back to the fight, both her and Spot protecting Lightning. They made a beeline for the gate, that Spot gladly opened wide as the rest of his gang ran inside, being met with loud cheers from the Queens and Manhattan newsies. They each had their own weapons as the group began pushing the goons back out of the centre before celebrating. Spot quickly brought Blue and Lightning into a hug, making Blue laugh slightly but hugged back nonetheless. 

“Thought King o’ Brooklyn don’t hug,” She teased. 

“Sean Conlon does,” He replied. 

The three let go as the newsies around them continued their celebrating. The newsies agreed to meet up at Jacobi’s, with the Manhattan newsies leading the way.

“I’d love ta come but Ise gotta get back,” Spot told Blue. “But Brooklyn’s ‘part o’ the strike, yous can count on it.”

Blue grinned as the two spit shook and Brooklyn left. 

Jacobi’s was a simple deli with enough tables to situate all the newsies comfortably. A little too comfortably for Blue as Scribbles happily sat on Race’s lap. 

“Somebody’s bitter,” Roach teased as she sat on the table next to Blue. 

“I ain’t bitter.”

“If yous want that, just go tell Chatter. Sure he won’t oppose.”

“Roach, yous don’t know what yous talkin’ bout, okay?” Blue snapped. Instead of flinching away, Roach leaned in.

“Ya can’t hate on them cause yous too scared to jump,” And with that, she jumped off, leaving Blue to her thoughts. 

But not for long as Katherine walked inside, holding a newspaper and grinning, along with the rest of Queens newsies and Thomas. The mood instantly fell as Stitches hobbled in with a makeshift crutch that strongly resembled Crutchie’s. 

“Good morning Gentlemen-” She quickly noticed the Queens newsies and smiled at them. “-and ladies. Well would you get a load of these glum mugs,” She told them, unfolding a newspaper. “Could these really be the same kids who made the front page of the New York Sun?”

“We made what?” Fox yelled, jumping up. Everyone jumped up and soon the newspaper was snatched from Katherine was the newsies crowded around Race who was holding it.

“That’s why yous here!” Blue exclaimed, before wrapping Thomas in a tight hug. 

“Would ya look at that! That’s me!” He cheered, pulling Scribbles towards him. “An’ look whos right next ta me-”

Race was cut off by Romeo snatching the paper out of his hands. “Where’s me? Where’s me?”

“Just wait till my old man get’s a load o’ this!” Buttons cheered, grabbing the paper as a realisation hit him. “I won’t be last in line for the tub tonight!”

“Hey! Chatter! Look at me!” Roach cheered, pretending like she knew what any of it meant. 

“If no one’s hawkin’ the papes, what’s the point?” Loudmouth asked, but everyone ignored him. 

“Quit bein’ such a downer!” Blue told him, smacking the back of his head. 

“I ain’t a downer.”

“You got us in the papes?” David asked Katherine, with Les and Lightning behind him eagerly. 

“You got yourselves in the papers,” She replied. 

“Newsies Stop The World,” Mush read aloud. “Now there's a headline even Elmer could sell.”

“What else ya got?” Rags asked Katherine eagerly. She turned to face the kid, whose face fell when he saw her frown. 

“Oh, well, mine’s the only story that ran. Pulitzer declared a blackout on strike news, so even I’m shut down now.” Rags stumbled away from her but was quickly drawn into the crowd by Fox. Katherine turned to David with a sorrowful look. “Hey, I heard they arrested Crutchie. Did they get Jack too?” She’d never admit it, but that annoying boy was starting to grow on her. 

“The Delanceys are spreading the story that he took it on the land at the first sight of the cops,” Albert told her. 

“Jack don’t run from no fight!” Les exclaimed, ready to fight Albert despite his sprained arm. 

“Take it down shortstop,” Albert told him as Lightning pulled Les away. “I’m just reportin’ the news.”

“For jumpin’ Jack’s sake, can you stow his curiosity for long enough to drink in the moment?” Race asked, jumping over to Albert and grabbing his head. “I’m famous!”

“Yeah, what o’ it?” Rags asked as he tried to read the paper, he was still kinda bummed that this was all the press they were going to get. 

“Well are ya stupid or what?” Race asked. Fox and Scribbles quickly stopped Roach from fighting Race for insulting Rags. However, he didn’t seem to notice. “When ya famous, the woyald is ya erster.”

“Ya what?” Roach asked, all anger leaving her body and being replaced with confusion. She quickly turned to Scribbles, who also had no clue what the boy said. And neither did Katherine. 

“Ya erster,” Race repeated, seeing everyone’s confused faces. “Ya erster! Ya know ya fancy clam wit’ the poil inside!”

“Oyster,” Scribbles told him, biting back a laugh. 

“Well how much does bein’ famous pay?” Rags asked him. 

“Ya don’t need money when ya famous,” Race replied, taking the paper off of him and leaning against the table. “They gives ya whatever ya want. Gratis.”

“Such as..?” Fox asked with a smile. 

“A pair o’ new shoes wit’ matchin’ laces,” He answered as Romeo took the paper. 

“A permanent box at the Sheepshead races.”

“Pastrami on rye wit’ a sour pickle,” Henry said, taking the paper which was swiftly taken by Roach. 

“My personal puss on a wooden nickle!”

“Look at me!” Race yelled, taking the paper and running to the centre of the room. “I’m the King o’ New York!”

“Oh no,” Jojo sighed as Race did a small victory tap dance. 

“Suddenly, I’m respectable,” Race continued, turning to Albert. “Starin’ right at ya, lousy wit’ statcha!”

Albert took the paper and began fanning himself with it. “Nobbin’ wit’ all the muckety mucks. I’m blowin’ my dough an’ goin’ deluxe!”

Race took the paper back and got on top of the table as he grabbed a glass. “An’ there I be, ain’t I pretty?” He quickly formed the statue of liberty as he yelled; “It’s my city! I’m the King o’ New York-”

“A solid gold watch wit’ a chain ta twirl it,” Blue said, twirling an imaginary chain. 

“My very own bed an’ an indoor terlet!” Les exclaimed as he held onto the paper. 

“A barbershop haircut that cost a quarter,” Scribbles announced from on top of one of the tables as David took the paper from his little brother and walked over to Katherine. 

“A regular beat for the star reporter!”

“Am-scray punk!” Race yelled in David’s ear before pointing to Katherine. “She’s the King o’ New York!”

“Who’da thunk?” Katherine grinned. “I’m the King of New York!”

“We were sunk!” Everyone yelled. “Pale an’ pitiful.”

“Bunch of wet noodles.”

“Pulitzer’s poodles!”

“Almost about to drown in the drink,” Les said. 

“When she fished us out,” Runner added, pointing to Katherine. 

“An’ drowned us in ink!” Race finished before Katherine made her way to the centre of the room and turned to everyone. 

“So let’s get drunk!” She announced as everyone cheered. “Not with liquor-” Everyone groaned in annoyance and Race’s face fell dramatically. “-Fame works quicker when you’re King of New York.”

“I gotta be either dead or dreamin’” All the newsies began talking animatedly to each other, before snapping their heads to see Katherine holding the paper up. “‘Cause look at that pape wit’ my face beamin’. Tomorrow they may wrap fishes in it. But I was a star for one whole minute!”

Specs, Romeo, Buttons, Albert, Laces and Runner jumped onto the tables and began dancing, much to everyone's enjoyment. Then, Jojo, Race, Henry, Blue, Rags and Roach grabbed a chair each and put one foot on it whilst tap dancing with the other before stepping over the chair with a high kick. Buttons swept down the middle before ending up in the middle and beginning to dance whilst slamming the wooden end of the broom on the floor. Albert and Loudmouth joined him with sticks of their own. Then, Blue spun into the middle playing the spoons as Lightning cheered loudly. However, Race refused to let her have the ‘stage’ to herself and began playing the spoons himself. 

“Spoon fight!” A bunch of Queens and Manhattan newsies yelled. Both Race and Blue began playing the spoons with escalating tricks. 

“But Katherine,” David said as he sat next to her on the table. “It’s not fair, he’s got the thing in his mouth.”

“Ain’t you supposed teh support ya fella?” Stitches teased Scribbles, who had just been yelling for Blue to ‘Show No Mercy’. 

“Yeah, but he’s from Hattan. An’ Queens is better.”

Soon, all the Queens newsies were against the Manhattan newsies, pointing spoons at each other as they waited to see if Blue or Race would drop their spoons first. Race did, causing the Queens newsies to yell and cheer as Blue grabbed the spoons in victory. 

“Got ‘em!” She cheered with Stitches, who was stuck on a table but still had spoons in her hand. The large group began playing the spoons together, no ‘spoon fight’ involved. Even Stitches joined in, with what little she could do. 

Then Rags jumped onto the table Stitches was sat at and did a small tap dance, before pointing to the table across the room, where Henry did his own routine. Then everyone looked to Specs who stood on the table in the middle and managed to move his feet too fast for any normal person.   
Then, David and Roach ran up to Katherine and Thomas, who had sat the entire thing out, and basically pulled them to the front to do a solo. Thomas -being the gentleman he is- let Katherine go first. Also because he had no clue what to do. Katherine’s routine was simple and rather boring. And so was Thomas’. 

“Ya let us down Chatter,” Rags playfully whined, hitting him with his newsies cap. Thomas and Katherine shared a look, time they showed off a bit. 

Thomas started it off, before turning to Katherine as she managed to get her foot higher than her head. They both went into ‘follow the leader’ in a way, as the two richer kids started and the newsies followed. Stitches handed Katherine a pair of spoons, whilst Elmer handed Thomas a pair. They played the spoons before doing a high kick over a chair, ending up on opposite sides of the centre. Then they did a small bit of what Buttons was doing earlier with a stick each before throwing them back into the crowd. Thomas, feeling rather energised, tapped Katherine’s shoulder. She turned around and he did a small routine, playfully showing off and spitting into his hand and holding it out for her. She smirked back and did her own routine before spitting into her own hand and shaking his. The two then kicking their legs back as they shook hands. The newsies seemed to like this, as they copied the action but solo. Thomas spun her round as the newsies all invaded the centre and began dancing together in celebration with Katherine and Thomas leading. They all rushed to the front as they began yelling to each other again. 

“Look at me! I’m the King o’ New York!” In the line, they linked arms before unlinked them and every other person moved across and linked arms again. “Wait an’ see! This is gona make both the Delancey’s peein’ their pansies!”

They got back into one huge clump as they danced, laughed and yelled to each other  
.   
“Flashpots are shootin’ bright as a sun! I’m one highfalutin' son o’ a gun! I guarantee, though I’m crapped out I ain’t tapped out! I’m the King o’ New- Friends may flee! Let ‘em ditch ya, snap one picture you’re the King o’ New- HISTORY! Front page story! Guts an’ glory! I’m the King-”

The manhattan newsies spun, then the Queen newsies played the spoons up their legs, before Thomas and Katherine both did a high kick. 

“-o’ New York!”

“How ‘bout lettin’ a pal know you’re alive?” David yelled from the rafters of a theatre. Blue stood there for a second, drinking in the new surrounding. Back in Queens no theatre would let any of the newsies inside, so it was refreshing to see so much colour in such a small room. “Where’d ya go? We couldn’t find ya!”

The two made their way to Jack as a beautiful woman left. “Ever think I didn’t want to be found?” Jack asked bitterly as he went to his painting. 

“You can paint?” Blue asked, looking at the backdrop. “That well? You an’ Scribbles should team up it’d be legendary.”

David moved past Blue and unfolded the newspaper he had taken from Katherine. “Hey, did you see the papes? We’re front page, above the fold! Oh yes. Above. The fold.”

“Not only that,” Blue added, running up to both boys. “Last strike Spot Conlon helped out. Spot Conlon, King o’ Brooklyn joined the strike! Jack!” She slapped his shoulder slightly when she realised he didn’t care and wasn’t reacting at all. 

“Good for you,” Jack replied, moving past them both to get more paint. 

“Everyone wants to meet the famous Jack Kelly,” David said, letting the comment roll off his shoulders. 

“We got stomped into the ground,” Jack reminded them, before going back to his painting. 

“We they got us this time, I’ll grant you that,” David admitted. “But we took round one.”

“Yeah an’ wit’ press like this, our fight is far from ova,” Blue added. 

“There he is!” Les announced as him and Katherine walked in. “Just like Race said.”

Jack let out a frustrated yell before turning to all four of them. “Jesus what's a fella gotta do ta get away from you people!?”

“There’s no escapin’ us pal,” David told him as Blue was already by Katherine and Les. “We’re inevitable.”

“So, what’s the story?” Les asked as David stood with the other three. “Is Medda gonna let us have the theatre or not?”

“Pipe down, I didn’t ask yet,” David admitted. 

“Still bitter Ise heard ‘bout this plan on the way here,” Blue snapped, crossing her arms. David quickly put Katherine between him and Blue, making both the girls chuckle. 

“What’s the hold up? I need to let my girl know we’ve got a date,” Les replied. 

“You’re girl?” David scoffed. 

“You heard me!” Les exclaimed. “I’ve been swattin’ skirts all mornin’. Fame is one intoxicatin’ potion. An’ this girl, Sally, she’s a plum.”

David rolled his eyes at his brother as Blue bit back a laugh. Katherine made her way over to Jack, gazing at the backdrop. He really was amazing at art, she found herself mesmerized by the colours, shades and just the picture as a whole. Such beauty from a place you’d never expect. 

“Word is you wrote a great story,” Jack told her, snapping her out of her trance. Finally, she looked at the boy. His left eye was beginning to form a bruise, his lip was busted and slightly swollen, he had a few cuts and bruises on his face, and along his arms. He also had bags under his eyes, how long did he stay here for?

“You look like hell.”

She didn’t mean to say it out loud, and didn’t think she had until she saw Jack turn away coldly. She was about to apologise but Les interrupted her before she could speak. 

“Hey, Jack. Where’s that supposed to be?”

“It’s Santa Fe,” David answered. Was Jack thinking of leaving? Right in the middle of the strike when there was still so much to accomplish?

“I gotta tell you, Jack. This “go west, young man” routine is getting tired,” Katherine told him, hoping to convince him to stay. If not for her, then the strike. 

“Yeah, e’en Horris Greenly came back,” Blue said, shoving her hands into her pockets. 

“He did,” Les said, before bluntly stating “And then he died.”

“Ain’t reporters supposed to be ...uh....nonpartisan?” Jack asked Katherine. 

“Ask a reporter,” She sighed glumly, folding her arms across her chest. “Pulitzer’s had me blacklisted from every news desk in town.”

“Can we table the palabber an’ get back to business?” Les asked. Blue looked to David and Katherine, hoping to get some clue as to what ‘Palaber’ meant as Les continued. “Will Medda let us have the theatre or not?”

“It’s what I’ve been tryin’ to tell ya,” David said, rushing to Jack with Blue close behind. “We want to hold a rally! A city-wide meeting, where every newsie gets a say and a vote; and we do it after workin’ hours, so no one loses a day’s pay. Smart?”

“Yeah,” Jack said, going to wash his hands. For a split second they thought they got him. “Smart enough ta get ya committed to a padded room.”

“The guy who paints places he’s never seen is calling us crazy?” Katherine laughed. Jack turned to them all, glaring viciously. He had snapped. He didn’t need convincing to continue the strike, his mind was made up. What he didn’t understand is why Blue was so eager to help still. Hadn’t her newsies gotten hurt too?

“Ya wanna see a place Ise seen?” He growled, before storming toward the backdrop he was just working on. Spinning it round, he revealed another painting. A much darker painting in black and white. “Newsies square thanks to my big mouth! Filled to overflowin’ wit’ failure. Kids hurt, others arrested-”

“Lighten up, no one died,” Blue scoffed. Jack turned to her, his stare cold as ice but she didn’t back down. 

“Is that what you’re goin’ for?” He snapped. David tried to talk him down but got cut off. “No no! You cal me a coward, call me a quitter. But there ain’t no way I am puttin’ those kids back in danger.”

“Wes doin’ somet’in’ that’s never been done before,” Blue snapped. “How ain’t that dangerous?”

“Specs brought me a note from Crutchie at the refuge,” Jack began. “I tried to see him. Went around back and climbed the fire escape. They busted him up so bad, he couldn’t even come to the window. Now what if we don’t make it? Are you willin’ to shoulder that for half a penny a pape?”

Blue let out a loud groan before yelling; “I ain’t ‘bout pennies!”

It shocked her just how much she was sounding like Roach. Whilst she debated on if it was a good thing or not, David took the lead in the argument.   
“You said it yourself. My family wouldn’t be in the mess we’re in if my father had a union. This is a fight we have to win!”

David didn’t get angry. From the little time any of the teens had spent with David, they knew he didn’t get angry easily, and hearing him yell -truly yell- was shocking to say the least. Even Les seemed shocked. However, quickly as he lost it, Jack regained his composure. 

“If I wanted a sermon I woulda shown up feh church.”

“Tell me how quittin’ does Crutchie any good!?” David exclaimed, stopping Jack in his tracks. The Manhattan newsie couldn’t string together enough sounds to make a word, let alone a sentence or answer. “Exactly. So here’s how it goes, once we win -and we will be winning. Make no mistake.”

“We’ll be what?” Jack scoffed at his friend. 

“We’re already winnin’,” Blue told him. 

“Right.”

“An’ we’ll tell them straight out,” David continued. “They let Crutchie go or they keep gettin’ pounded!”

“Dave!” Jack yelled, pushing him away. “What the hell did they bust up ya brains or somethin’? As I recall, Dave, we all got our asses kicked! They won!”

“Won the battle,” David continued, rushing over to him. 

“Oh come on!”

“Jackie think about it! We’ve got them surrounded!”

“Here’s what I think,” Jack said, turning to the group. “Joe’s a jerk. He’s a rattlesnake.”

“You’re right,” David agreed. “An’ ya know why a snake starts to rattle?”

“No why?”

“Cause he’s scared!”

“Sure.”

“Go an’ look it up the poor guys head is spinning!”

“Why would he send for the goons?” Blue asked, rushing to the two boys and giving her two cents on the matter. “An entire army! Dozen’s o’ goons an’ the cops an’-”

“You know you may be right,” Jack gave in. 

“Than ya God!” David exclaimed. 

“If he wasn’t afraid.”

“Exactly!” Blue said. 

“He knows we’re winnin’!”

“Get those kids to see we’re circling victory and watch what happens,” Katherine told them, with Les trailing behind her. 

“We’re doing something no one’s even tried and yes we’re terrified but what what happens.”

“You can’t undo the past,” Jack sighed, looking over his art. 

“So just move on and stay on track,” David and Katherine told him. “Cause humpty dumpty is about to crack!”

“We’ve got faith,” Blue told him. 

“We’ve got the plan!” David exclaimed. 

“An’ we’ve got Jack!” Les added. 

“So just watch what happens.” The five of them spat into their hands before Jack went around shaking everyone’s hands. “We’re back!”

Jack shook Katherine’s hand a little longer than the rest, but Les broke them apart as he exclaimed; “An’ I’ve got a date!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I write a majority of the chapters before I publish. Can I just warn everyone that it's about to go downhill. It may not look like it but it is!


	7. Well It Looked Great For A Moment

Iriving Hall was filled to the brim with newsies form all over New York. From the stage, Blue couldn’t help but feel proud at what a group of angry kids with nothing had managed to achieve. Her brother was stood next to her, his chest out and proud, Jack was on Spot’s other side, with David next to him on the end. The Queen’s newsies were right next to the Manhattan newsies, too. Race had his arm around Scribbles’ shoulder, Stitches was sitting on the railing with her crutch beside her, being guarded by Roach and Rags. 

“Carryin’ the banner!” Jack yelled, causing the crowd to roar over each other. “So, we’ve come a long way but we ain’t there yet. An’ Maybe it’s only gonna get tougher from now on! But that’s fine, we’ll just get tougher wit’ it! But also, we gotta get smarter an’ start listenin’ to my pal, Davey, who says we should stop soakin’ the scabs.”

“What’re we supposed to do wit’ the bums?” Race asked. “Kiss ‘em?”

“Look, any scab I see, I soak ‘em. Period,” Spot said. 

“This ain’t a game. Jack an’ Davey’s right. We gotta get smarter,” Blue told him. 

“Look, this ain’t a peaceful protest where we all sing ‘Kimbaya’!” Spot replied, getting the newsies to jump up in agreement. 

“No! No!” David yelled, rushing to settle everyone down. “That’s what the want us to do. If we get violent it’s just playin’ into their hands!”

“Hey, look. They’re gonna be playin’ wit’ my hands. Alright?” Spot said, getting into David’s face. “Cause it ain’t what they say. It’s what we say. An’ nobody ain’t gonna listen to us unless we make ‘em.”

“You got no brains!” Blue yelled as the newsies began to fight one another. “This is what them big shots wanna see! If we stick together!” She yelled, the newsies began to settle again, listening to the girl. “If we stick together, we can change everythin’. They think wes got no respect for nothin’! They think they can get away wit’ treatin’ us like dirt! An’ Ise can’t take it anymore! So if layin’ off soakin’ a few scabs is what it takes, then Ise gonna pay that price. Who’s wit’ me?”

The room fell silent as Spot stalked over to Blue, not saying a word. 

“Whaddya say?” She asked, holding his stare. 

“I say, that what you say,” He began, leaving a gap for dramatic affect. “Is what I say,” He finished, before they spit shook on it and the room erupted in applause and cheering. The cheering only grew as Medda walked onto the stage and the four newsies jumped into the crowd. Blue stood with Thomas as the performance began, before Thomas jokingly put out his hand. 

“Care to dance?”

Blue bit back a laugh before taking his hand and letting herself get spun round by him before he pulled her close and put his hand on her lower back and held the other. Blue put her free hand on his shoulder as they jokingly danced to the beat, laughing the entire time as the newsies around them cheered and sang along. 

Throughout the song, Race happily pulled Scribbles into the chaos she wouldn’t usually join. However, she thoroughly enjoyed dancing with random newsies and Medda, but mainly focusing on Race. 

As the song came to a close, Blue grinned up at Thomas, who grinned toothily back. His eyes flickered to just below her eyes, focusing on her lips for a split second, before shooting back up. It hadn’t gone unnoticed, and Blue decided to ‘jump’ as Roach had earlier put it. Cautiously, she began closing the space between them. Thomas noticed this, and his smile didn’t exactly fall, but was replaced with a more tentative and caring expression. 

“Can I?” He asked hopefully. Blue bit back a grin at how adorable Thomas was being and nodded her head. 

“Cheese it! It’s the bulls!”

Blue wasn't sure who said it, it was impossible to tell with so many kids in one room. But she was sure that it sent her into defence mode. She pulled away and grabbed Thomas hand, yanking him out and to safety. 

“They’re blocking the front!”

“Wes surrounded!”

Blue had to come up with a plan quick. Lightning and Runner were already with her and Fox, Thomas still holding her hand, squeezing it tightly. 

“What’re we gonna do?” Fox asked quickly. 

“You’re gettin’ these lot outta here,” Blue replied, pushing Thomas towards the three.

“What?”

“Youse escaped ‘em before, an’ these lot ain’t gettin’ a criminal record. Get ‘em out, now.” Blue ordered. Fox nodded her head and pulled the three of them out of the chaos and towards an exit. Blue tried to regulate her breathing whilst thinking up escape routes and mentally kicking herself for bringing all of the Queens newsies along. 

It was all a blur. A mess of strange faces, multiple blows to the head, cries of pain and the feeling of blood running down her skin. She knew she shouldn’t have joined the strike. It was one big mess after another, and it was distracting them from finding another place to call home. They were always going to be second class citizens, no matter what they did. It was just life, and something she couldn’t change. 

Once Fox heard about the court hearing, she bolted out of the apartment with Thomas in tow. She knew for a fact that if a girl with no money asked for anything, she wouldn’t get it. But a rich boy, he was like her key to the city. 

At first Thomas was confused, but it made sense to him once they arrived at The New York Sun building. He asked to see Katherine, and was allowed to do so with Fox trailing behind, posing as his assistant. 

“Thomas, Fox, what are you doing here?” Katherine asked with a smile as she stood up from her desk. It was tucked away in the corner but neat and tidy. 

“Wes need ya help,” Fox said. “Didja see the rally?”

“Yes…” Katherine let her voice trail off. She left as soon as the police showed up, and had been beating herself up over it ever since. 

“Well a bunch o’ the newsies got a court hearin’. Theys gonna go teh the Refuge unless they pay somethin’ probably. An’ wes ain’t got that kinda money,” Fox explained. Both Thomas and Katherine looked at Fox, worry etched into their faces. 

“Who’d they get?” Thomas asked. 

Fox bit the inside of her cheek, debating on whether to tell the truth or not. 

“Almost e’eryone.”

“Jack? Blue?”

“E’en Spot Conlon. He’s the most feared newsie there is. Ya gotta help Katherine. Yous the richest person Ise knows. If you an’ Thomas put ya money together, then maybe wes gonna ‘ave enough teh pay for e’eryone.”

“I’ll pay,” Thomas said firmly. 

“I’m helping too. And you can bet I’ll be writing an article on this,” Katherine agreed.

“Ain’t ya blacklisted?” Fox asked, pointing to the box on her desk, Thomas then realised she was clearing her desk, that was why it looked so neat and tidy. 

“I’ll find some way to print it, don’t worry.”

“What are we waiting for?” Thomas asked before the three quickly rushed off. 

“Arise, Arise. Court is now in session.”

The newsies stood in their clump, Blue having a tight grasp on as many of her newsies as she could, mainly the younger ones who were terrified of ending up at the Refuge. Race held Scribbles’ hand tightly and Spot kept Blue in his eyesight. 

“Are any of ya represented by a council?” The judge asked. Most of them didn’t even understand what he said, let alone actually being so. “Good, good. Makes this easier,” The judge sighed. 

“Your honour I object,” Spot said. Blue gave him a warning look, pleading with him to take this seriously. 

“On what grounds?” The judge asked. 

“On the grounds o’ Brooklyn, your honour.”

Blue resisted the urge to smack him as the newsies around her let out short bursts of laughter. 

“I fine each of you $5.00,” The judge said. Everyone stopped laughing. “Or two weeks detention in the house of Refuge.”

“We ain’t got five bucks,” Race said, gripping Scribbles’ hand tighter. 

“We don’t even got five cents!” Scribbles exclaimed. Blue’s mind was beginning to panic, it was an office on fire all over again. Not even Race’s far fetched attempt to gamble their way out made her smile. All of her newsies were going to the Refuge and as soon as they got out, they would be homeless. She’d never see Thomas again and she’d be tortured on top of that. Her newsies would be tortured. Her brother would be tortured. 

“Your honour,” Katherine, Fox and Thomas burst through the gates and grabbed everyone’s attention. “We’ll pay the fines.”

“All of them,” Thomas clarified as Katherine and Fox rushed to the newsies. 

“Fox, where’s Runner an’ Lightnin’?” Blue asked quickly. 

“They’s safe an’ wit’ Medda,” Fox asked. “You lot okay?”

It was a stupid question. A majority of them had at least a black eye and a few cuts and bruises from the fight, Stitches’ crutch had been broken during it so she was using Roach and Rags to keep her up and she had never seen Blue so scared. Although to the untrained eye, at most she looked rather annoyed. 

“Where’s Jack?” Katherine asked. 

“We’re meetin’ at Jacobi’s teh talk through our next steps, yeah?” Fox said as Thomas paid the fines and all the newsies were let out. 

“Hey fellas,” Jack was escorted out in handcuffs on his own. Katherine resisted the urge to rush and hug him. And when Jack saw Katherine there, he couldn’t help but smile toothily at her, giving her a not-so-subtle wink.

“Case of Jack Kelly,” One of the officers began speaking as Jack was shoved in front of the Judge. “Inciting to riot, assault, resisting arrest.”

“Judge Monohamm,” A voice said as all the newsie’s blood ran cold, especially Jack’s. “I’ll speak for this young man.”

“You two know each other?” Jack asked, trying his hardest to put his a tough front but it was cracking under the pressure of the trauma the man, Snyder, had caused him. “Ain’t that nice?”

“Just move it along, Warden Snyder.”

“His is not a pleasant story. He was first sentenced to my refuge for loitering and vagrancy, but his total disregard for authority has made him a frequent visitor,” Snyder began. “After his release, I caught him myself, red-handed, trafficking stolen food and clothing. He was last sentenced to six months, but the willful ruffian escaped.”

Jack bit the inside of his cheek, forcing himself to shut up. If he spoke he’d only land himself in deeper waters. 

Katherine furrowed her eyebrows. Sure, Jack was annoying at times and rather cheeky, but he was no criminal. He cared too much to hurt anyone,how could he steal anything. The only part that made sense to her was the disregard for authority. 

“I believe he should be placed back in the house of refuge until the age of 21, in the hope that we may yet guide him to a useful and productive life,” Snyder continued.

“Bullshit!” Jack yelled on impulse. The mere thought of staying in the refuge for 4 years terrified Jack more than he’d ever admit. He’d become Snyder’s ragdoll, he knew it. He’d leave more broken than he currently was and there was no way he’d end up like his father. Especially not at the hands of Snyder. 

“So ordered.”

The gavel went down, echoing in Jack’s ears as he was dragged off. The yells and cries from the newsies echoed too, everything echoed. Nothing seemed real anymore, other than the cold, dark and lonely cell with his name on it back at the Refuge. 

Four years.

There was no way he’d survive that long. And everyone knew it. 

Snyder turned around and smiled politely when he saw Katherine. She was confused and hurt. Why was everyone so scared of the man she had known for so long? And when their eyes met, she knew why. And she knew what he was going to do. 

“Don’t look so down Katherine,” He cooed as everyone turned to face her. How could a man so evil know the girl who had helped them so much? “A Pulitzer should always hold their head high.”

No one spoke as Snyder left with a grin on his face. Katherine couldn’t face them so left as well, in the opposite direction to Snyder. Straight to her father’s office. 

The newsies still met up at Jacobi’s, morale low and Thomas was getting his fair share of glares. 

“What’s the rich kid doin’ here?” Albert asked. Blue stood up defensively, squaring up to Albert. 

“He’s a newsie.”

“He ain’t no newsie.”

“Why don’t yous ask my fist?” She snapped, bringing her fist up to his chin. Roach pulled Blue away as Jojo pulled Albert away quickly. 

“Alright, so Katherine was ‘gainst us the whole time,” Race said, standing on a table. “So, from now on we trust no one but the newsies, Thomas-”

“Is a Queens newsie,” Blue said, folding her arms and clenching her jaw tightly. 

“Is a Queens newsie,” Race sighed, before continuing. “We carry on. Alright? We gotta go bigger, an’ we gotta fight harder. ‘Cause they started this war an’ wes gonna end it!”

“What ‘bout Jack?” Spot asked.

“We get ‘im outta the Refuge tonight. There ain’t no way he’s spendin’ 4 years there,” Race answered. 

“Queens ain’t helpin’ ya wit’ that,” Blue told him. “Wes can look afta anyone what don’t wanna go, or can’t go.But wes ain’t going nowhere near the Refuge.”

“Alright,” Race nodded. 

Jack hated everything about Pultizer’s office. From the design to the smell. It was all so grand and upscale. Why was someone so rich trying to steal money from kids with nothing? It made Jack throw up in his mouth a bit. And then, the man himself walked down. 

Jack had already had a beating at the hands of Snyder’s goons. As always, no visible bruises, only ones that could be covered up. But that didn’t mean his entire body didn’t ache and his eyes weren’t bloodshot. 

In contrast, Joseph Pulitzer had a red silk suit with pristine black shoes and was holding a luxury cigar in his hand. He didn’t seem to struggle to walk or breath, despite his clear old age, and seemed perfectly healthy. Another thing that made Jack sick. 

“Do you know what I was doing when I was your age, boy?” Joseph asked. “I was in a war. The civil war.”

“Didja win?” Jack quipped. He wasn’t really a gambler but would bet money that Joseph Pulitzer fought for the south simply on how he treated the newsies like his personal slaves at times. 

“People think that wars are about right and wrong,” Pulitzer began. “They’re not. They’re about power.”

“Yeah, I heard that. You know I don’t just sell ya papes, Joe. I sometimes read ‘em,” Jack said with a smirk. 

“Power of the press is the greatest power of them all,” He continued, ignoring Jack. “I tell this city how to think. I tell this city how to vote. I shape its future.”

“Didn’t you go ‘gainst Teddy Roosevelt?” Jack asked. “An’ ain’t he a governor now?”

“I have the power to see that you stay locked in the refuge for good.”

“An’ I have the power to break out again. An’ us newsies have the power to strike again.”

“Strike all you want, no one will publish a word,” Joseph said. “And if it isn’t in the papers, it never happened.”

“You may run this town, Joe, but there are some of us who can’t be bullied, even some reporters,” Jack spat. 

“Such as that young woman who made you yesterday’s news?” Joe asked, waving the paper in Jack’s face. “Talented girl. And beautiful, don’t you think?”

“I’ll tell her ya said so,” Jack replied, raising an eyebrow at the statement. 

“No need, she can hear for herself. Can’t you darling?” Joe asked. On cue, Katherine walked into the room. Jack’s heart stopped momentarily. There she stood, in a casual dress with her hair and face all done prettily. She was a sight to see. Jack took a step back as the realisation sunk in. “I trust you know my daughter, Katherine? Yes, my daughter. Now, you are probably asking yourself ‘why the nom de plume, and why doesn’t my daughter work for me?’ Good questions. I offered Katherine a life of wealth and leisure, but instead she chose to pursue a career; and she showed real promise until this recent lapse. But you’re done with all that now, aren’t you, sweetheart?”

Katherine Pulitzer? It was all just a con, a ploy to see what the workers were up to. And he fell for it. He fell for her. He closed his eyes tightly as his fists balled, biting his lip to stop himself from letting out a mighty roar of frustration. 

“But allow me to offer you an alternate scenario. You come back to work for me until this strike is over, and I’ll see your criminal record expunged and fill your pockets with enough cash to carry you to a first class train departing from New York to New Mexico and beyond,” Joseph said. Jack let out a scoff knowing he’d never go for the plan. 

“There ain’t a person in this room that don’t know you stink!”

“ And if they know me, they know I don’t care. Mark my words, boy: defy me, and I’ll have you and each and every one of your friends locked up in the Refuge. I know you’re Mr. Tough Guy, but it’s not right to condemn that little crippled boy to conditions like that. And what about your pal Davey and his baby brother, ripped from their loving family and tossed to the rats. Will they ever be able to thank you enough?”

Jack remained silent as Pulitzer called in the guards to take Jack back to the refuge to ‘think it over’. He ignored Katherine’s attempts at forgiveness and simply walked out with his head high, knowing he’d lost.


	8. This Isn't About Jack

David told the other newsies about his failed attempt to rescue Jack, and how he was still locked in the refuge. And, so far, Pulitzer’s plan had begun to work. Without the leader, the boroughs began to lose faith in the strike. But, just because there was low morale, didn’t mean the strike would stop. So all the newsie leaders got together at Medda’s theatre. 

Spot was sprawled lazilly on a couch with Race sitting on the arm of it. David stood near Race and Blue, honestly fearing for his life and trying not to show it. The leader of Flushings was sat on the table, along with the leader of Staten Island. The Bronx leader was sat under the table, grumpy he was refused a seat on the couch and had begun subtly glaring at Spot. 

“What’s our next move?” The leader of Flushings, Hook, asked Spot. Spot pointed to Race and David as he pulled his hat further over his head. 

“Are ya sleepin’?” Blue asked him. Spot let out a grumble, confirming Blue’s suspicion. Whilst the other leaders were happy to let the most feared newsie sleep, Blue had other plans. She rushed forward, forced the cap off his head and forced the boy to sit up. “This is important.”

“So important that Jack ain’t here?” The Bronx leader, Fish, asked. The other leaders glanced to each other as it dawned on her, Race, Spot and David. 

None of the others knew what happened to Jack. 

“He’s in the refuge,” Race said finally. 

“So, stop restin’ ya eyes an’ help,” Blue told Spot, before sitting in between him and Race. 

“What can we do?” Hook asked. “We did a rally, wit’ every newsie an’ no one covered it. Wes can’t go bigger than that.”

“Well we gotta,” David said. For the first time since the meeting began, all eyes turned to him. “Aren’t you tired of being second class citizens? This is our chance to demand a place at the table. If we stop, then no one will listen to us again and they’ll just push us further and further down. We can barely survive as it is, so what’s going to happen when they raise the price higher? Or take away our lodgings? What then?”

“The Mouth’s right,” Spot told them. 

“From how I see it,” Fish began, moving out from under the table. “Either we die from gettin’ soaked or starve in the strike. Or we die from bein’ starved or bein’ on the streets?”

The room went silent as Fish’s words hung heavy. It was then that they realised the true reality of the situation. Were they willing to die for this cause? Was this really going to be the end of the newsies? 

“Well,” Blue cleared her throat. “If I die just throw my body on Pulitzer’s doorstep, would ya?”

Although it was said as a joke, they all sensed the truth behind it. 

They were willing to put their lives on the line. 

“Are you sure this is the wisest idea?” Thomas asked Blue once everyone else was asleep. The two were sat on the fire escape, and had stumbled onto the topic of the strike. 

“None a’ this is wise, Tommy.” She replied with a heavy sigh. “It’s what’s right. An’ what’s right is sometimes tough ta do.”

“You’re risking your lives-”

“Wes gonna die either way,” Blue shot back. “Might as well go down fightin’, right?”

“There are other ways to go about this.”

“You don’t get it Thomas,” Blue told him. “You don’t have to be worried that yous ain’t gonna make enough feh lodging that night, or food for day, or if someone’s followin’ ya an’ ya gonna get soaked an’ robbed. Yous ain’t gotta be scared a’ anythin’.”

“I know we lead different lives,” He admitted. “But I know I don’t want you hurt. You’re special to me, Elsie.”

“I am?”

“Most things just are what they are,” He said. “And not what we wish they could be. And then I see you again, and a new world starts spinning. Filled with life, filled with you. And the crazy belief that tomorrow is something worth winning. Keeping faith with a new beginning. Most things just are what they are. So why not just pick up and go? And then I see you again and I know.”

“I never said this out loud,” Blue said, taking a deep breath before admitting; “Sometimes I just -I get scared. An’ then I see you again, an’ it’s like I’m protected. Seems unreal, you don’t know that seein’ me in ya eyes is a prize I ain’t never expected. Makes me feel...what’s the word? Connected. Most things just are what they are. So why not give in an’ let go? An’ then I see you again, an’ I know.”

“Why do you like the fire escape so much?” Thomas asked. Blue smiled at him before leaning over. 

“Up this high, if you try, you can almost believe that our problems are small,” She told him, looking at him again.

“Almost believe they’re not problems at all!” They both said. “What if we stand really still an’ don’t even look at the ground? Not a soul for miles around, we are at the beginning.”

“How to start…?” Blue said softly. 

“Got no clue,” Thomas admitted. 

“But I know when I’m up here it ain’t/not about losing or winning. Would you care if the earth stopped spinning?” 

“Not much is certain down there,” Blue said. 

“Somethings you just know are true,” Thomas said. 

“One things for sure even so.”

“I admit I don’t know when,” Thomas said, his mood dipping slightly. 

“Or how time will pass till then,” Blue continued for him, cupping his cheek. 

“But I will see you again. This I know.”

Blue stopped thinking and let her head rise up slightly, catching Thomas’ lips with ease as the stars lit up the sky above them. Thomas quickly realised what was happening and put his hand on her waist as her arms wrapped around his neck. 

Once they broke apart, Thomas’ smile faded. 

“Once this is over, I’ve got to go. You won’t have a home. I'll be married to someone else.”

“I will see you again,” She told him simply. 

“I will see you again,” He confirmed. 

“I will see you again. This I know.”

Deja Vu hit Blue as she stood outside the Manhattan circulation gate with every newsie in New York. Next to her was Spot and Race. She saw David desperately try to calm everyone down, but everyone wanted the same thing. They wanted to let out their aggression on some scabs who refused to join. 

She had been here before, multiple times. In front of the same gate, with the same threats, with the same people. But it somehow felt different. Maybe it was the fact she knew she was willing to die for this, and that everyone around her was too. Or maybe it was something she hadn’t seen yet. 

The gates opened and the scabs came out. But there was no violence, not instantly at least. 

The other scabbers looked unfamiliar, nothing out of the ordinary. But one stood by Weisel himself. He wore a new suit, with neatly combed hair and seemed to have recently bathed. None of which should be happening in the Refuge, where this boy was supposed to be. 

“Jack?” Blue let out a scoff of disbelief. And with that, the flood gates opened. The bulls held the newsies back as they all tried to charge and fight Jack, who didn’t seem phased at all. Only David seemed to still be in shock. 

David was allowed up to talk to Jack, but Blue wasn’t interested in that. She knew this was Pulitzer’s play, another way to get the newsies to quit. He thought without a leader they’d give up. Well if the newsies needed a leader, she’d give them one. 

Without thinking, she moved to the statue of Horace Greenly and stood above everyone. Quickly gaining their attention. 

“So we lost Jack. So he’s a backstabbing scabber wit’ no respect for no one, includin’ himself!” She yelled, hoping that Jack could hear as he walked off being protected by bulls. Blue then turned her attention back to the newsies. “We don’t need ‘im. He may ‘ave started this strike, but it won’t end wit’ him! It’ll end when Pulitzer puts the prices back or his steps are littered wit’ our dead bodies! We ain’t gonna let Pulitzer an’ Hearst win, ya hear me!?”

The newsies let out a roar of excitement, feeling their anger and morale rising. Before she knew it, Spot and Race were back by her sides. 

“Pulitzer an’ Hearst they think we’re nothin’!” Race yelled. “Are we nothin’?”

“No!”

“Pulitzer an’ Hearst they think they got us!” Spot continued. “Do they got us!?”

“No!”

“We’ll do what we gotta do until we break the will of mighty Bill an’ Joe!” Blue yelled, before all the newsies screamed and yelled.

“An’ The World will know! We’ve been keepin’ score! Either they give us our rights or we gives them a war!” The three of them jumped down from the statue and began making their way to the circulation gate which had now closed and locked. “We’ve been down too long, an’ we paid our dues!”

“An’ the things we do today will be tomorrow's news!” Spot yelled as him, Blue and Race climbed onto the gate and yelled at Pulitzer’s open window with the rest of the newsies. 

“An’ the die is cast, an’ the torch is passed! An’ the roar will rise from the streets below an’ our ranks will grow an’ grow an’ grow an’ Joe! Your world will feel the fire an’ finally know!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you tell I really like this story?   
Anyway, I'm writing the last chapter and I was wondering if you guys would be interested in a oneshot book. It'll be like a spinoff, showing you how Race and Stitches met, why the three Conlons aren't all in Brooklyn, the backstories of the Queens newsies and some Brooklyn newsies too. Plus it'll be a good set up for the sequel which I'm gonna do anyway.


	9. Update:Everything's Still Bad

Jack was used to selling papers. It was his job. But it had never felt so wrong before. He had no issue with making up fake headlines normally, but the only ones he could come up with were ones about him, and how Blue’s words rang true. He was a scabber; he was a backstabber. He had hurt the boys he swore to protect and they weren’t backing down. To be honest, Jack knew they wouldn’t. It just wasn’t like them to give up. 

The streets were unusually quiet, which Jack felt he deserved. He shouldn’t be able to sell papers, he should be punished for leaving his brothers, the people he swore to protect. But that’s what he was trying to do, look where it got him. 

“Newsies’ strike leader left the strike!” He yelled, no one looked at him. He let his hand fall to his side, a tired sigh leaving his lips. How had life gotten so horrible? 

Life used to be great, sure he was starving almost every night, but he had Crutchie. He had someone who would reassure him when nightmares woke him up. He had Race and the others, who’d always be there for him. They’d always back him up no matter what he did. He was the leader, the one everyone looked up to. He even had Davey and Les. He was beginning to make friends with the brothers, beginning to make alliances with the other boroughs, with Queens! Something he had been meaning to do for ages, and the strike managed that. Now, he was abandoning it all, and for what? So he could skip town and head to Santa Fe? Was it really worth it?

He continued the stroll the almost empty New York streets, when a scream woke him from his daze. It was one he could recognize anywhere. 

Lightning. 

The small girl was cornered in an alleyway by the Delanceys, both had sickening grins on their faces, closing in on the young newsies with predators. Before Jack could run in and bash their heads together, he stopped himself. 

He couldn’t go against the deal, otherwise all the newsies would get much worse than a simple soaking. 

“Jack!” Lightning cried, relief flooding her face as she saw the boy past the brothers. Jack looked like a deer caught in the headlights as the brothers turned to him, before turning back. “Jack?”

Crutchie’s voice began to echo in his mind. He wouldn’t let someone else get hurt on his watch. He couldn’t let someone else get hurt. Not someone as young as Lightning. So, despite his better judgement, he tackled the brothers to the ground. It was a blur to Jack, the next thing he knew, the delanceys were running and Jack was crouched in front of Lightning, making sure she was okay. 

“That was awesome!” She exclaimed, a big grin replacing her scared face. 

“You ain’t mad ‘bout the circulation gate?” He asked carefully, looking to see his papers scattered in a dirty puddle. 

“A little,” Lightning replied honestly. “But you saved me. Blue’s gonna be happy.” Jack let his head hang low as a hand brushed over it. “What’re ya gonna do?”

“What can I do?” He asked, standing up. “I’m one person. An’ now Pulitzer’s gonna ‘ave y’all sent to tha refuge. What did I do?”

“What’re ya talkin’ ‘bout?” Lightning asked, her voice low and full of concern. 

“Nothin’,” He replied. Lightning didn’t need to know his problems. They were his own, he shouldn’t be bothering anyone else. “Ise just made a mistake is all.”

~~~~

Jack found himself back on the rooftop. Lightning had almost begged him to go, pulling his arm and everything. Apparently the boys missed him, but he wasn’t so sure after everything he did. When he finally reached the top, he saw someone he never wanted to see again. Emotions he thought he’d gotten over came bubbling back to the surface. The hatred, the anger, the betrayal. And, of course, the heartache. His stupid heart did a flip every time he saw her. 

“What’re you doin’ here?” He snapped, before noticing she was looking at his drawings. 

“Specs showed me-”

“Did he say you could go through my stuff!?” He yelled, snatching the drawings away and putting them back into their tube. 

“I saw them rolled up, sticking out of there. I didn’t know what they were,” She defended herself. Her voice got quiet as she began to fiddle with her fingers. “Is that really what it’s like in there? The refuge, I mean. Three boys to a bed, rats everywhere and vermin…”

“What?” He snapped, putting the tube back into the corner of the roof. “A little different from how you were raised?”

“Snyder told my father that you were caught stealing food and clothing, this is why isn’t it?” She asked. Jack gave no answer so she let out a yell of frustration. “I don’t understand! If you were willing to go to jail for those boys, how could you turn your back on them now?”

“Oh you are one to talk ‘bout turning on folks,” He replied, turning to face her, his finger in her face. She simply swatted it away. 

“I never turned on you, or anyone else.”

“No, you just double crossed us to your father,” He spat. “Your father!”

“My father has eyes on every corner of this city!” She exclaimed. “He doesn’t ned me spying for him, and I never lied. I just didn’t tell you everything.”

“If you weren’t a girl, you’d be tryin’ to talk wit’ a fist in your mouth,” He threatened her, stopping himself and taking a step or two back. 

“I told you I worked for the Sun, and I did. I told you my professional name is Plumber, and it is. You never asked my real one.”

“I didn’t think I’d have to unless I knew I was dealin’ wit’ a backstabber!” He exclaimed. 

“And if I was a boy, you’d be looking at me with one swollen eye!” Katherine threatened, putting her fist up to him. Jack was too angry to see any other outcome than Katherine backing down, so he grabbed her fist and put up to his chin. 

“Don’t let that stop ya, huh? Give me your best shot!”

There was a moment of hesitation from Katherine, silently debating whether she should punch the idiot in front of her. However, her heart won out and she grabbed his face, kissing him. She pulled away, as Jack simply stood there, dumbfounded. He did not expect that reaction. 

“What?” The boy’s voice didn’t sound like his own, it was too high from the shock. 

“I..” She began, thinking through her words carefully. “I need to know you didn’t cave for the money.”

He stayed silent for a few moments, coming back to reality and thinking through his answer, before finally speaking. “I spoke the truth. Look, you win a fight when you got the other fella down, eaten pavement. You heard your father, it don’t matter how many days we strike, he ain’t never giving up. I don’t know what else we can do.”

“But I do,” Katherine said, a big grin spreading across her face. 

“Come on,” Jack sighed. The last thing he needed right now was false hope like simply talking to Pulitzer. It didn’t exactly work out well the last time. 

“Really, Jack?” She replied, folding her arms and raising an eyebrow to him. “Only you can have a good idea? Or is it because I’m a girl?”

“Hey! I did not say-”

“This would be a good time to shut up and listen,” She sassed, a smirk now replacing her grin. “Being a boss doesn’t mean you have all the answers. Just the brains to know a good one when you hear it.”

“I’m listening.”

“Good for you. The strike was your idea, the rally was Daveys, Blue kept the strike going. But it’s my plan that’ll take us to the finish line,” She told him, showing the article she had written. “Deal with it.”

“The children’s crusade?” He raised an eyebrow at the girl, who still had her arms folded with a smirk. However, her face melted into a softer one. 

“‘For the sake of all the kids in every sweatshop, factory, and slaughterhouse in New York, I beg you: Join us.’”

“That was me,” Jack smiled to himself. 

“Yes. With those words the strike stopped being about the newsies. You challeneged our whole generation to stand up and demand a place at the table.”

“The Children’s Crusade…” He read again.

“Think, Jack, if we publish this, my words, with one of your drawings, and if every worker under 21 read it and stayed home from work-- or better yet, they came to Newsies Square for a rally. A general, city-wide strike. Even my father could not ignore that.”

“Only one problem,” Jack piped up, turning to face her. “We got no way to print this.”

“There has to be one printing press my father doesn’t control,” Katherine replied. 

Jack thought for a second, before his face fell. The one place he despised, where he refused to go again. The one place they needed for this plan to work. 

“What?” Katherine asked, sensing his mood change. 

“I know where there’s a printin’ press no one would ever think we’d use,” He explained. 

“Well come on!” Katherine exclaimed, about to rush off. Jack quickly grabbed her hand and pulled her back slightly. He had to know something before anything else happened to tear them apart. 

“Hey, hey, wait, stop. What’s this about for you? I don’t mean the children’s crusade, what’s this about?” He asked, motioning between the two of them. “Am I kidding myself, or… I mean, is there really somethin’...”

“Well of course there is,” Katherine replied simply. 

“Don’t just say it like it happens everyday!” He exclaimed. 

“Jack-”

“No!” He cut her off. “No, I’m not an idiot. I know girls like you dn’t end up wit’ guys like me. But, I don’t want you promisin’ nothin’ that you’re just gonna take back later. Tonight, starin’ at you… I’m scared. Tomorrow is gonna come and change everything. If there was a way I grab hold of something to make time stop, just so I can keep lookin’ at you.”

Katherine smiled at the boy and, for once, she was glad she let her heart decide her actions. Although punching him would’ve let out her anger, this was a much better situation in her mind. “You snuck up on me, Jack Kelly.” She admitted, remembering their first few encounters. “I never even saw it coming.”

“For sure?” He asked hesitantly. 

“For sure,” She replied, trying her best to mimic his accent. “Till the moment I found you, I thought I knew what love was. Now I’m learning what is true. That love will do what it does. The world finds ways to sting you. And then one day decides to bring you something to believe in, for even a night. One night may be forever. But that’s alright. That’s alright. And if you’re gone tomorrow, what was ours still will be. I have something to believe in, now that I know you believe in me.”

“We was never meant to meet,” Jack replied. “And then we meet, who knows why. One more stranger on the street, just someone sweet passing by. An angel come to save me, who didn’t even know she gave me something to believe in for even a day. One day may be forever, but that's okay. That’s okay. And if I’m gone tomorrow what was ours still will be. I have something to believe in. Now that I know you believe in me.”

“Do you know what I believe in? Look into my eyes and see.”

Jack closed the gap between them, kissing Katherine softly with a gentle hand on the back of her neck. Her hands found Jack’s arms, keeping him close. However, they both ahd to come for air at some point. 

“If things were different,” He sighed slightly, starring into her eyes. 

“If you weren’t going to Santa Fe?” She guessed quietly. 

“An’ if you weren’t an heiress,” He grinned at her. “An ya father wasn’t afta my head.”

“You’re not really scared of my father?” She asked. 

“No,” He replied. “But I am pretty scared o’ you.”

“Don’t be.”

“And if I’m gone tomorrow..” Jack started.

“What was ours still will be,” Katherine continued happily.

“I have something to believe in. Now that I know you believe in me.”

“I have something to believe in.”

“Now that I know you believe in me.”

~~~~

“This plan is insane!” Blue exclaimed at Katherine and Thomas. In Katherine’s hands was an article, ‘The Children’s Crusade’. Behind them was Jack and Lightning. Blue had already slammed the door in their faces multiple times, but Katherine mainly wasn’t having it. 

“They’re scared of the strike, of what it could become,” Katherine told her. 

“Why should I trust you?” She asked Katherine, before turning her attention to Jack. “Or you?”

“Because they’re right,” Thomas told her. “Maybe you don’t trust them. I fully understand that. But you can trust me, I know you trust me. This plan will work.”

“How?” 

“Pulitzer is scared,” Thomas insisted. Blue rolled her eyes and was about to close the door, Katherine stopped it with her foot and marched inside. 

“If all the child workers stopped working, New York would shut down,” She told Blue. “New York is run on child labour, and casual citizens don’t know. Governors don’t know! If we get the word out to them, they can stop this!”

“An’ what if it goes just like the strike so far?” Blue snapped. “What if it seems like a great idea, but it’s just another disaster to add to the list!? I’ve got stuff to sort out ‘ere.”

“So you’re just backing out?” Katherine asked. The two girls glared at each other, both with their arms crossed. It was a silent argument where the room held its breath. 

“Blue!” Rags exclaimed, rushing into the room. “Brooklyn says we can stay there till-” He stopped himself when he noticed they had guests. His eyes narrowed on Katherine and Jack. 

“I’m not joining your crusade,” Blue spat. “I’ve got my newsies to sort out.”

“We can end this all right now,” Katherine told her. “But sure, your newsies are much more important than all the other children in New York. What was I thinking?”

“You don’t know anythin’ ‘bout me! So don’t go ‘round actin’ like ya do! Yous don’t gotta make sure everyone else eats before you do. Ya got enough food to feed this entire buildin’ at home, dontcha? Yous don’t gotta live my life, so stop actin’ all high an’ mighty.”

“What happened to ‘The World Will Know’?” Katherine demanded. Blue bit her tongue and looked to the ground. “What happened to wanting to break Bill and Joe’s wills? What happened to that anger?”

“We can do this,” Jack told her. “If we all work together.”

“Really?” Blue scoffed. “Ya gonna preach to me ‘bout teamwork? You?”

“A wise guy once told me that this is a fight we have to win,” Jack told her. “This is it. Once an’ for all. You in?”

Blue hesitated for a moment, glancing down at Lightning who had stayed silent throughout the conversation. Then her eyes scanned the room, she saw her newsies all sitting on their bunks or their friend's bunks. She had to protect these guys first. And they could survive a soaking. 

“How’re we gonna print it?” 

“That’s the best part,” Lightning piped up. She pushed to the front and stood right in front of Blue, who crouched down to her sister’s level. “In Pulitzer’s basement there’s a printin’ press. Wese gonna use that!”

“You’re what!?” Blue snapped. 

“I have the keys-”

“I don’t trust you any farther than I can throw youse,” Blue cut Katherine off. “Same fe you,” She told Jack. 

“We can do this,” Lightning told her, before pulling her puppy face. “You in?”

Blue bit her tongue before giving a loud sigh. “I’m in.”


	10. Once Anf For All

Pulitzer’s basement wasn’t what Blue pictured at all. She was following Katherine and Jack down into the cellar, constantly looking over her shoulder, just in case. She didn’t exactly hide the fact she didn’t trust them. David was next to her, with Race also in the group, but they didn’t exactly ease up her suspicions. 

“I’ll get the lights, you get those windows,” Katherine told Jack, throwing a pair of keys to the boy. 

“Got enough keys there for the entire buildin’,” Blue observed, side eyeing the other girl. 

“Somebody been pickin’ daddy’s pockets?” Jack teased. 

“The janitor has been working here since he was 8 and hasn’t had a raise in over 20 years,” Katherine explained, leading the group and ignoring Blue’s looks. “He’s with us 100%.”

“Hey,” Jack said, turning to face David and Blue. “Ya bring enough fellas here? What’s happening?”

“You could throw a ho-down in here and no one would be none the wiser,” David replied. 

“Listen ‘ere Kelly,” Blue said. “I already don’t trust ya-”

“I ain’t afraid of youse.”

“Ya should be,” She growled, grabbing his collar. “‘Cause Pulitzer can threaten ya all he wants, but he’s nothin’ compared to me when I’m angry. An’ seeing my newsies hurt, that gets me fumin’. Y’hear?”

“I hear,” Jack replied, swallowing hard. She let go of him and he walked down to Katherine. 

Katherine was already on the bottom of the basement, where two gentlemen were stood with freshly pressed suits. 

“Well, here she is boys,” She told them with a wicked grin. “Now just think: While my father snores blissfully in his bed, we will be using his very own press to bring him down.”

“Remind me to stay on your good side,” Jack told her. 

“Is this what they rpint the papes on?” Race asked, motioning towards the printing press. 

“I can see why they tossed this old girl down in the cellar, but I think she’ll do the job,” One of the men, Darcy, explained. 

“Who’re these guys?” Blue snapped. “I’m barely on board wit’ this plan as it is.”

“Don’t worry, these are my friends-”

“You ain’t makin’ me feel any better.”

“This is Darcy,” Katherine said, ignoring Blue. “He knows just about everything there is to know about printing.”

Jack spit in his hand, causing Darcy’s face to contort with pure disgust. Slightly embarrassed, Jack wiped his hand on his trousers before shaking Darcy’s hand.

“You work for one of the papes?” Jack asked. 

“My father owns the trib,” He replied casually. 

“He what?” Blue asked. However, Katherine swiftly moved on. 

“And this is Bill, he’ll be typesetting for us.”

“Bill? So I suppose you’re the son of William Randolph Hearst, huh?” Jack joked. 

“And proud to be apart of your revolution, sir,” He replied, shaking Jack’s hand firmly. 

“Ain’t that somethin’,” Jack muttered. 

“He’s what?” Blue repeated through gritted teeth. 

“In the words of the little one: Can we table the palabber and get down to business?” Katherine said, sensing everything was about to go south if she didn’t keep them on track. 

“A little grease and she’ll be good as gold,” Darcy said. 

“Yeah?-” Blue started but was cut off by David. 

“Alright, here’s how it’ll work,” He began, holding out the keys to Race and Blue. “Race, Blue. You’ll let everyone in an’ they’ll spread ‘em to everyone workin’ kid in New York. AFter that-”

“After that,” Jack cut in, taking the keys and passing them to Blue. He looked her directly in the eyes, almost begging her to trust him. “It’s up to them.”

Blue took the keys. She didn’t snatch them, just simply took them before turning and heading to the windows with Race by her side. Blue passed the keys to Race as she stopped at the top of the stairs. Slowly, she turned to face the others. Her logical side was telling her that she shouldn’t trust Jack, Katherine or the two strangers. But she also knew this was their last shot. All or nothing. 

“There’s change comin’ once and for all,” She told them honestly. “You makes the front page, and man. You is major news.”

Jack wore a slight smile, realising that maybe Blue didn’t hate him completely. Maybe he hadn’t lost everyone support after all. 

“Tomorrow they’ll see what we are,” He joined in. 

“And sure as a star,” David joined in too. 

“We ain’t come this far,” Katherine joined in, earning a small smile from the Queen’s leader. “To lose.”

“Here they come!” Race yelled. Blue shook hands with everyone newsie who passed her. Spot stopped for a brief second to tip his cap to her before moving down the stairs as everyone began to sing. 

“This is the story we needed to write that’s been kept out of sight, but no more. In a few hours by dawn’s early light we’ll be ready to fight us a war.”

Blue stopped Thomas from going down the stairs, giving him a rather alarmed look. He simply gave her a goofy smile, a wink and continued down the stairs. She shook her head slightly, he had definitely not thought this through at all. 

“This time we’re in it to stay. Talk about seizin’ the day,” Everyone sang loudly. 

“Write it in ink or in blood it’s the same either way,” Jack said, before yelling at the top of his lungs. “They’re gonna damn well pay!”

“See old man Pulitzer snug in his bed. He don’t care if we’re dead or alive! Three satin pillows are under his head while we’s beggin’ for bread to survive. Joe you can stop countin’ sheep. We’re gonna sing ya to sleep. You got your thugs with their sticks an’ their slugs, yeah! But we’ve got a promise to keep!”

“Once and for all if they don’t mind their manners,” Blue began, wrapping her arm around Rags’ shoulders. “We’ll bleed ‘em.”

“Bleed ‘em!”

“Once and for all we won’t carry no banners that don’t spell,” Race yelled from the other side of the room, before everyone joined in; “Freedom!”

“Finally we’re raisin’ the stakes,” The room shook slightly from hundreds of voices. “This time whatever it takes. This time the union awakes. Once and for all!”

Katherine gave a loud cough which somehow got the entire room to be quiet. Even Spot was impressed, though he would never admit it. 

“In the words of union leader Jack Kelly; ‘We will work with you, we will even work for you, but we will be paid, and treated as valuable members of your organization’,” She read aloud, before turning to Jack. 

“You sure ‘bout this?” Rags asked Blue. The girl gave a glance down at Jack and Katherine. Jack had bruises that were barely visible, but all newsies knew to look. Especially if someone had been in the refuge recently. She knew Jack had seen his fair share of awfulness, she knew he had an angry fire that was fueled every time he saw one of his newsies get hurt or treated unfairly. She had the same fire. Except she thought nothing would come of it. 

“Never been surer of anythin’.”

“What’re we gonna do when we get back?”

“Do what we always do,” She replied, facing him again. “Fight.”

“This is for kids shining shoes on the street with no shoes on their feet everyday,” Everyone began singing again as the papers began to be printed. There was something in the air in that room. All over New York, really. This was the closest any of them had gotten to being equal, and they were gonna get it. No matter the risk. “This is for guys sweatin’ blood in the shops while their bosses an’ cops look away. I’m seein’ kids standin’ tall. Glarin’ an’ rearin’ to brawl. Armies o’ guys who are sick of the lies gettin’ ready to rise to the call!”

The printing press had been taken away as Jack and David began handing out stakcs of their paper to the newsies, who began passing them down a line until they ended up with Runner, Les and Lightning. “Once and for all there’ll be blood on the walls if they doubt us! They think they’re runnin’ this town but this town will shut down without us.”

“Ten thousand kids in the square!” The Manhattan newsies yelled, being echoed by Brooklyn and Queens. 

“Ten thousand fists in the air!” They yelled again, being repeated by the same boroughs. 

“Joe you is gonna play fair, once and for all!” They all yelled. 

The room became silent as the three youngest began to give out the stack to everyone else. A small seedline of doubt began to plant itself in Blue’s mind. She shouldn’t have trusted them. It’s just gonna be another disaster she could add to her generous supply. 

No, this was the last straw. Her newsies were going to go out, they might as well go out fighting. 

“Once and for all,” She sang to herself. Some of the newsies near her overheard and sang it back. 

“Once and for all,” Rags, Roach and David joined her, with more newsies echoing it back. 

“Once and for all,” Half of the newsies joined them, with half echoing it back as they all ran to the windows with their stacks of papers. 

“There’s change coming once and for all,” They all sang together. “You’re gettin’ too old, too weak to keep holdin’ on. A new world is comin’ for you. An’ Joe we is too, till once an’ for all you’re gone!”

The newsies all rushed outside and began distributing the papers to any working kid they saw as the early morning sun began to shine on them. Lightning happily joined her sister’s side, with Spot close by. 

“Once and for all,” Blue sang. 

“Once and for all,” Lightning grinned. 

“Once and for all,” Spot sang. 

And somehow, even though they had no way to prove it, they could feel every other newsie singing with them as they all sang; “Once and for all!” before rushing off to deliver their papers, possibly for the final time.


	11. The End

Although Blue was starting to trust Jack again, she still insisted on joining him when he confronted Pulitzer. She wanted to make sure this talk didn’t go like the last one. Also, she wouldn’t deny that there was a certain rush she got from barging into someone as powerful as Joseph Pulitzer’s office unannounced. 

“You can’t just barge in here!” One of his workers, Seitz, demanded as the two teens simply brushed past him. Jack, with much more confidence that he had ever faked, slammed a copy of ‘The Children’s Crusade’ onto Pulitzer’s desk. 

“How’re ya doin’ this mornin’, fellas?”

“You’re behind this?” Pulitzer growled lowly. “We had a deal!”

“And it came wit’ a money back guarantee,” Jack replied, tossing a wad of dollar notes onto Pulitzer’s desk. “Oh an’ thank you for the lesson on the power o’ the press.”

“Did you read this, boss?” Seitz asked, holding the paper up so he could read it. “These kids put out a pretty good paper.”

“Written by my daughter, no doubt.”

“Yeah, I’d sign ‘er before someone else grabs ‘er,” Blue spoke up with a sly grin. 

“I demand to know who defied my ban on printing strike-related material,” Pulitzer almost yelled, slamming his fists onto his desk. 

“We’re your loyal employees,” Jack replied from where he was stretched out on one of Pulitzer’s seats. “We’d never take our business elsewhere.”

“The printing press in the cellar,” Seitz muttered as it dawned on him. The two teens simply smirked at each other as Hannah understood too. 

“I gave you the offer of a lifetime. Anyone who does not act in his own self-interest is a fool.”

“So what’s that make you?” Blue snapped as David and Spot walked inside. “Huh? This all started ‘cause you wouldn’t talk to ‘em.”

“You wanted to sell more papes,” David continued. “Well now your circulation is down 70%! Why didn’t you just talk to us?”

“‘Cause guys like Joe don’t talk to nobody like us,” Jack told them as he stood up. As he continued speaking, he made his way to Pulitzr’s desk. “But a very wise reporter once told me bein’ a boss don’t mean you got all the answers, just the smarts enough to snatch the right one when you hear it.”

The entire room’s attention was suddenly turned to one of the windows. The window in question was open and recently cleaned, and had a sound drifting through it. It was the sound of the newsies singing. Pulitzer and the four teens all peared out the window to see Race and Roaches leading the strike, every other kid had a sign, all were singing. Most had ill fitting clothes, some were covered in soot, other covered in blood or sweat. Some couldn’t stand or walk, so the kids around them were helping them or carrying them. But there was one constant through out every child that had showed up, and it seemed to be every child in New York. They were all smiling. Some were smaller than others, but they were smiling nonetheless. 

“Have a look out there, Mr. Pulitzer,” Spot told him from his spot next to Blue. “In case you ain’t figured it out, we got you surrounded.”

“New York is closed for business. Paralyzed. You can’t get a paper or a shoe shine. You can’t send a message, ride an elevator, cross the Brooklyn Bridge,” Blue began listing, before Jack cut her off. 

“You can’t even get outta your own buildin’,” He told Pulitzer. “So what’s your next move?”

Before Pulitzer could reply, another of his workers, Bunsen, burst into the room in a panic and seemed slightly in awe of something. 

“Mr. Pulitzer, the mayor is here, along with your daughter and… you’ll never believe who else.”

“Good morning, Mr. Pulitzer,” The mayor began as Katherine and Governor Roosevelt walked in behind him. “I believe you know the Governor.”

“Governor Roosevelt!” Pulitzer exclaimed, unsure whether he should be annoyed or relieved. 

“Joseph, Joseph, Joseph… What have you done now?”

“Wait until you hear my explanation-” Pulitzer began, but Roosevelt easily cut him off. 

“Thanks to Miss Medda Larkin bringing your daughter to my office, I already have a thorough grasp on the situation-- Graphic illustrations included! ‘Bully’, is the expression I usually employ to show approval, but in your case, I simply mean ‘bully’!” The Governor pointed to Jack before continuing. “And is this the boy of whom you spoke? How are you, son? I was told we once shared a carriage ride.”

“Pleasures mine, Mr. Governor,” Jack said as the two shook hands. However, Jack didn’t expect the handshake to be so firm. Whilst this was happening, Blue had made her way to Katherine. 

“Ya really got the Governor?”

“I told you,” Katherine replied with a smile. “If they knew the truth, they’d shut it down.”

“Wait, he’s really gonna-” Katherien cut the newsie off by putting a finger to her lips and pointing at the Governor. 

“Well, come along, Joe. Don’t just stand there letting those children sing endlessly, give them the good news!” 

“What good news?” Pulitzer asked, clearly irritated. 

“That you’ve come to your senses and rolled back prices,” The Governor replied simply. Pulitzer rolled his eyes with a huff, so the Governor continued. “Unless, of course, you want to invite a full state-centered investigation into your employment practices?”

“You wouldn’t,” Pulitzer almost snapped. 

“After the force you wielded to keep me from office?” He replied with a light chuckle. “I’d do it with a smile! Come along Joseph? There is one thing worse than a hard heart, and that’s a soft head. Think of the happiness you’ll bring those children. … He doesn’t do happiness, does he?”

Katherine simply shook her head sadly as her father continued the conversation. 

“Mr. Kelly, if I may speak with you alone?”

It seemed like there wasn’t anything they could do to stop it. Besides, they had already won with all the force they managed to get. So, whilst Blue felt like she should’ve put up more of a fight, she left the room contently. 

~~~~

Back inside the circulation gate, Blue, Spot, David and Katherine joined the other child workers in their strike. Blue quickly made a beeline towards her newsies, who all showed up. Even the younger ones and Stitches, who still had her crutch. 

“What’d they say? What happened?” Rags said as soon as Blue came within earshot. She put her hands up to calm him down, or at least shut him up. 

“Jack’ll tell us all in a minute,” She replied. “I ain’t got all the details.”

“Blue!” Stitches yelled, rushing over to her leader as quickly as she could. “Ise sorted our lodgin’ situation. A fella called Kloppman said wes could live wit’ him. He was gonna turn this buildin’ he bought into apartments, but there ain’t enough room so he said we could rent it.”

“Where is this buildin’?”

“Queens, block ‘way from our old one,” She answered. 

“Wes ain’t dead yet,” Rags grinned. 

“Nah, us Queens never go down,” Blue grinned back. “Not wit’out a fight anyway.”

“Newsies of New York!” Jack yelled from a balcony high up. All conversations ceased as all heads turned to Jack, waiting patiently for what he was going to say. “We won!”

The crowd burst to life, it seemed like it would never be silenced. Kids were hugging each other, some were crying tears of joy, Blue rushed to hug Thomas. He quickly picked her up, spinning her in the small space they had. They had won, and if they won something as unwinnable as the strike, maybe they could win everything. 

Without thinking, Blue pulled Thomas’ face closer to hers, sealing the victory with a short kiss which only ended as Jack began talking again. 

“And now, I would like to introduce my very own personal pal, Governor Theodore Roosevelt, himself.”

“Each generation must, at the height of its power, step aside and invite the young to share the day. You have laid way to our world. Now, I believe the future, in your hands, will be bright and prosperous,” The Governor told them all, before turning his attention to Jack. By this point a lot of the newsies had left to celebrate in their own ways, including Brooklyn. “And your drawings, son, have brought another matter to end. Officers, if you please!”

The only sound was that of a crutch hitting the pavement. Blue turned to see Stitches stood still, and no one else had a crutch. She wracked her brain for any idea as to who could be coming, mainly to know if they were a threat or not. However, the stranger turned the corner into the circulation gate. That was when Blue recognized him. Crutchie. 

The Manhattan newsies all rushed to greet him and hug him, the Queens newsies staying put, feeling slightly out of place. 

“Hey fellas, ya miss me?” He grinned widely. “Oh, and look, look what I got yas! A gift, straight from the refuge. hey, bring him in boys!”

Fox almost ran off when Snyder was brought in, being dragged by two officers. But she soon realised that Snyder was being arrested. 

“It’s Snyder the Spider!” Race jeered. 

“Ain’t so tough now, is he?” Fox asked, stepping forward to almost challenge him. However, Blue quickly pulled her back. 

“Jack, with those drawings, you made an eloquent argument for shutting down the refuge. Be assured that Mr. Snyder’s abuses will be fully investigated. Officers, take him away,” The Governor told Jack. 

“Please, Your Highness, may I do the honors?” Crutchie asked. The Governor allowed him, making Snyder groan as Crutchie put a pair of handcuffs onto his wrists. 

“Ya gotta be kiddin’ me.”

“Yeah,” Crutchie said. “An’ you’ll be laughin’ all the way to the pen, little man.” Before anyone could stop him, Crutchie kicked Snyder off wit his bad leg and a slightly scary grin coming from someone so seemingly innocent. “So long, sucker!”

Jack had run down during this and wrapped Crutchie in a tight hug. “Thank you Governor!”

“Wes should be headin’ back,” Blue told her newsies. “Good luck to ya.”

“Good luck to you too,” Jack told her. He let go of Crutchie and walked over to Blue. Crutchie was just behind, and noticed Stitches and pointed her out. 

“Hey! Crutch buddies!” He grinned. 

“Next time ya need somethin’,” Blue began. “Ya can count on Queens.”

“Thank you,” Jack replied. “Feh everythin’.”

The two spit shook before the Queens newsies walked back to Queens in silence. There was a clear conversation hanging in the air, but no one wanted to begin it. They knew if it began, they couldn’t stop it, and it would all come true. 

“Someones gotta say somethin’,” Loudmouth told everyone, once they had made it back to their old lodgings. “Wes can’t keep quiet forever. It’s happening whether wes like it or not.”

“Can’t ya tell ya father no?” Roaches asked Thomas. “Ya my brothers, can’t ya just say ya wanna be here ‘stead?”

“I wish,” Thomas replied honestly. “I would take this life over any other. You’re all so great and so near and dear to my heart.”

“Some closer than others,” Roach said whilst pretending to cough. 

“I’ll admit that,” Thomas replied, turning red slightly. “But it doesn’t mean I don't care for you all.”

“We’ll all miss ya too, Chatter,” Rags told him. 

“Don’t go forgettin’ us,” Runner told him. 

“Send us a letter when ya settled in,” Fox told him. 

“Make sure ta brush ya teeth,” Roach teased gently. 

“Wash regularly,” Loudmouth added. 

“Remember, ‘Headlines don’t sell papes..’” Blue told him. 

“‘Newsies sell papes’. I remember,” Thomas replied. 

Before anyone could say anything else, a carriage pulled up on the side of the road. Thomas collected his things and locked the tenant building for the final time. The carriage was pristine and looked like it hadn't been used at all, save for the minimal scratched on the wheels and faint splashes of dirt on the bottom. 

“Goodbye,” Thomas told them all, not choosing to look at one person, but trying to focus on them all at once. Trying to remember their faces in case he never saw them again. 

“We will see ya ‘gain,” Blue told him, patting his arm gently. 

“I will see you again,” He repeated with a soft smile. And just like that, he was gone. And so, the newsies of Queens all followed Stitches as she led them to their new home. 

Blue chose to focus on the journey, and the path that lay ahead of her. She couldn’t look at her past, she couldn’t reminisce, it wasn’t the time. It was time for celebration, they had won, after all.

Even if a tiny part of her felt like they actually lost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna lie, I almost cried writing the ending. Don't worry, I'm working on a sequel. In the meantime I'll write a oneshot book filled with their backstories and some stories set after the strike and stuff like that. I alreayd have a few in mind, like one for Rags and two for Roach.


End file.
